Best in me
by Fox-san
Summary: AU PegasusxTea. Tea leaves her country and best friend. She flys to England to fulfil her fathers dream to become a lawyer. But soon things mesiss up as Kaiba comes into the picture.
1. No goodbyes

**A/N: Here is the story I promised. Pegasus/Tea! I hope you like it.**

**Dis.: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 1**

**No goodbyes**

It was beautiful afternoon. Tea walked through her house. She didn't know why, but she wanted to explore it once more.

"Maybe because tomorrow I will leave this place." She thought. She walked from room to room and stopped by one, very old door. "I remember this room. God, father never changed the door." She smiled and entered the room. She looked through it. Old and dusty. She went to the table; two pictures were there. "I remember that." She smiled. "Malik and I, we used to draw things like this." She took a picture with a girl. "I remember when he drew this. He said it's me." Tea giggled. "Yes kind of looks like me." Giggling she looked through the room. There were a lot of pictures, toys and something that reminded toys. Suddenly she spotted one doll. "I remember you. Malik gave me you when I was at hospital. He said he wanted to give me it at my birthday… God, Malik was such a good friend… Now he's a bit bad guy…" Tea giggled once more. "But that doesn't mean he's not my friend. Huh? What's this?" She looked at an old dress. "I don't remember you. What was it for?" She asked herself.

"You dressed me up with this. Don't you remember it?" Tea spun around to see handsome blond guy standing at the door way. He was wearing Blue jeans, green sleeveless t-shirt and black trainers.

"Malik! What are you doing here?" Malik smirked.

"Came to see you. I heard that you're leaving. I feel hurt, Tea." His eyes darkened.

"What? Why? Because I am leaving?"

"No, because you didn't say you were leaving. Why? You don't trust me anymore?" he grabbed Tea by shoulders.

"I… I trust you… Really I do! It's just…" she looked at the ground. "That I couldn't… Couldn't find you… and…" Malik cupped her face and their eyes locked. Tea blushed a bit. Malik smiled.

"I know. That's why I am here today." Tea looked confused. "You are going to leave us tomorrow right?" Tea nodded. "So I am here to make sure you won't forget about me or your city!"

"Wha--? What do you mean?" Tea asked still confused.

"Let's go!"

"Where?"

"You'll see." Malik grinned.

"I am going nowhere, till you explain me everything." Tea crossed her hands on her chest.

"Very well. As you wish!" Malik leaned down and took her bridal stile. "I am not going to spoil anything."

"Malik! You idiot! Let me go!" Tea screamed her face was dark red. Malik said nothing just grinned. Walking down the stairs they met Tea's mom. "Mom, help me!"

"Hey Mrs. Gardner! I am kidnapping her." Mrs. Gardner smiled.

"Ok, but Malik bring her back till midnight." Malik smirked.

"Sure Mrs. Gardner, I will."

"Then have a nice time Tea dear!"

"Mom, I don't want to go!" Tea screamed.

"You have no choice, my pretty." Malik's voice sounded as evil wizards.

"MOM!" But it was too late, they were outside the door. "Are you going to carry me all the way?"

"Yes." His answer was short and simple. Tea buried her face into Malik's chest as he carried her through the streets. Tea could hear other people chuckles and feel their looks. "This is so embarrassing." She thought. "I can't believe this is happening… Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" She tightened her grip around Malik's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "You will pay Malik! I swear!"

Malik carried her in his arms and couldn't believe what he was doing. "Maybe I should put her down already?" He thought. "If I do this she will think that I am weak… Or worse… No I will carry her to the end of our journey. sight If I could only make her stay here… with me…" He sighted once more. As Malik carried Tea to his place he saw other people giving him a weird looks and he could hear some of them chuckle.

"Nice catch!" One man shouted. Malik just gave him a death glare.

After some time they arrived at the place. There was a surprise waiting for Tea. Malik gently put Tea on the ground.

"Here we are." He smiled.

"What is this place?" Tea asked a she looked around.

"Just a place I used to spend a lot of time." He said as he took her hand and led her into the house. Tea was stunned. The place was incredible and CLEAN!

"It's…" Tea began.

"Incredible?" Malik asked.

"…Clean…" Malik sweat dropped. "I mean, as far as I remember you always hated cleaning."

"Yeah, that's why you always helped me to clean my room."

"Actually I always cleaned it." Both young adults laughed.

"Why are you going?" Malik asked suddenly.

"I have to… It's my dream…" But she was cut.

"Your dream was to become dancer! Not lawyer!" Malik protested.

"When I was little girl, I wanted to dance, but now…"

"Oh? So just because you are adult you forget your other dreams?!" Malik felt hurt.

"No… Just… well… My father… He wants me to be lawyer." Tea looked at the ground.

"Sorry Tea. I just don't understand why you have to go away…" Tea looked at Malik's sad eyes. She felt guilty. She didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"I will be gone only for four years! That's not much… Right?" Malik looked at her surprised.

"Yeah…" He said and tried to smile. Tea knew it wasn't a real smile, but she smiled back. "Ok! I brought you here not to make you cry!" He grinned.

"Umm why did you bring me here?" Tea asked remembering the faked that he carried her.

"Come on. Upstairs!" He took Tea by hand and led her upstairs. They came to the door and Malik stopped. "Remember you said once that you don't want to forget your childhood."

"Yeah, I remember that. It was when you gave me a doll as a gift." Malik grinned even wider.

"Yeah, so this time I am giving you **_this_**!" He opened the door. Tea stood there speechless. As the door opened she saw a child's room. Walls were painted blue with white clouds, carped looked like a grass, lamps looked like trees. Everything looked like summer morning in the park. There was table and two chares, bookshelf, and few books. Tea entered the room and in the corner she saw two big dolls. One was dressed as Malik another as she. Even hair looked the same.

"Malik… You made this… I mean…"

"Yeah, I did this. Took me some time, but it's finished now." Malik smiled. "I wanted you to remember our childhood. And…" Malik blushed. "And to show how much you mean to me." Tea blushed.

"Malik… I…" He put a finger on her lips.

"Shhhh. Let's say it's a gift for you. Just another simple gift. Though I made it because I wanted you to come back home." Malik drowned in Tea's oceanic eyes. Tea blushed as his face came closer and closer to hers. Before they lips could meet they heard bell ringing.

"What's that?" Tea asked annoyed.

"Your guests." Malik explained. "We are having PARTY!"

"What?!" Tea couldn't say anything else. Malik took her by hand and they fled to the living room.

Party was wild. Malik invited all her friends. Tea couldn't believe what was happening. She was so happy about her leaving, but now… Now she was regretting it. She wanted to stay.

Party ended at about midnight. Everyone needed some sleep. Tea was exhausted. Once more Malik took her home. He carried her all the way.

"You know Tea. When you are coming back I am going to make the biggest welcome party ever! I will call all your friends again and we will party two days! This town won't forget it either." Malik looked down at Tea who was already sleeping. "My my, how dare you to sleep my little angel when I am giving you my heart." Malik smiled to himself. "Tomorrow you will leave me. For four years… But why do I feel it will be longer… Why do I feel that I am loosing you?" Malik shook away bad thoughts and carried her home. Mr. Gardner opened the door and Malik brought Tea to her room. He gently laid her down and covered with blanket.

"Malik…" He heard her say.

"So you are dreaming about me? I like that." With that Malik left her room and her home.

Next morning at the air port there was only Malik and Tea. They stood looking at each other for the last time.

"So… This is it… Goodbye Malik…" Tea whispered.

"No! Not goodbye! See you!" Malik demanded.

"See you." A replay came. Malik hugged Tea and couldn't help but feel that he was loosing her. Single tear ran down Tea's cheek. "I will miss you so much…" Malik felt pain in his chest rising.

"I will miss you too Angel." He kissed away her tear. Tea felt shivers go down her back. Soon they heard announcement saying countries name and gate number.

"That's my plain." Tea whispered. Malik led her there and she went to the plain. A nice lady showed her way. Luckily her seat was near the window so she looked through it. Too bad she couldn't see Malik. After few minutes plain took of separating to childhood's friends.

Malik stood there watching the plain. Single tear found her way down his cheek. "See you after four years Angel…" It was half an hour later when he left air port. For the first time in his life he wished his robbing skills would help him. He could kidnap her and keep her in the room he made. He worked so hard. He sacrificed all his time to make it. He wanted her to be happy.

Malik smiled to himself as he remembered times when they were kids. Once Tea had to go to hospital, but was afraid. Malik, being a good friend, broke his leg, so just he could be with her. They both were in hospital. He remembered when Tea had to go and he had to stay. He knew she will leave him, but was surprised when she refused to leave hospital without him. Then doctors let Malik go too and Tea promised to take a good care of him. So she did. Even at school they were together. A lot of kids thought they were a couple.

Malik was always there for her and Tea was always there for him. And now she was gone. And he knew he lost her forever.

**A/N: Sorry it is short and sad. But it's just the beginning. And I have more stories to write! A sequel (yes, I am working on it!), Mana Mahaado – "One step closer" story (asked by my sister), Tea Malik – "Right here waiting" story (I just wanted. Well actually this beginning gave me an idea) and Tea Joey – "Where you want me"(just to try).**

**Demented Insane Spirit – seeeeee I am working! XD**

**Nightfall2525 – Don't look for a sequel I am working on it!**

**White Ninja Spy – I donno about sequels ending, but hope it will be happy .'**

**CRAZYABOUTANIME – donno when, tomorrow or today, but I am updating sequel!**


	2. You have to be kidding me

**Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 2**

**You have to be kidding me**

It was noon when she arrived at her hotel. The journey was tiring. She also was sad because she had to leave Malik. It never felt so hard to do it as it felt today. She remembered his sad eyes. Sad and longing.

Tea sighted and went to her room. It was big and comfortable.

"Good enough for four years." She sighted. Tea unpacked her bags. After half an hour she was finishing when she noticed something. On the floor there was a small yellow box. She took it. "And what you may be?" Tea asked playfully. "Yellow box in my room? How did you get here?" She carefully opened it and stared. "I can't believe this! MALIK! How did he…" She trailed of looking into a little plush puppy. Then she remembered Malik's 'profession'. "A thief always has his ways to surprise me." Tea giggled. She took out her last thing out of her bag. That was jewelry box. "My mother gave me these." She opened the box "Oh my God! My earring! Where did I…" Just then she noticed a note:

_Dear Tea,_

_I know you are cursing me right now, but I thought it would be fare for you to take my plushy and for me your earring. I know it means a lot to you, as my plushy to me. Take a good care of him and I'll take a good care of your earring._

_Thanks for understanding._

_Malik._

"You have to be kidding me. Malik, why? Plushy is not the same as my earring Malik!!!! Just wait till I get back home, you will pay for this! Or maybe he wants to remember me… Oh Malik…" Tea put her box on the table near the mirror and went to bed. "I need to get some sleep, tomorrow I will explore new place and then to college." Tea was asleep as she hit the pillow.

Next morning she woke up early.

"Only 6.45? At home would be 10.00 am. Ok let's get up!" Tea took a shower and changed her clothes. She made herself breakfast and turned on the radio. It was 8.20 when she decided to go out.

"It's still early, but I hope there is something interesting here. Ok, let's find out!" Tea said to herself as smile appeared on her face. She walked out of her new home into unknown place. Tea walked looking at the shop windows. They all where closed and she had half an hour till they were open. She was smiling as she walked down the street, but then something caught her eye. She stood there looking at the beautiful wedding dress. It was simple dress. It had no jewelry on it. It was straight and falling down. Dress was sleeveless. But still, somehow Tea liked it. Though she always dreamed about fairy tale dresses, this dress somehow was charming her. "Does it remind me of him? Or is it just my imagination?" Tea said to herself.

"I think it's your imagination." She heard a voice. Tea spun around to see a tall young man standing behind her. His platinum hair was long and cowered one eye. He wore turtle neck red pullover, black pants and black shoes. "You all are the same, daydreaming about marriage. What a waist of time." He sighted waved his hand and was going past Tea when she replayed.

"I wasn't daydreaming! I just remembered my friend IDIOT!" She screamed as anger rose in her. He looked at her surprised. But then he smirked.

"Do you have any idea who are you talking to?" He asked Tea.

"I don't give a damn!" He raised an eyebrow. Then Tea's mind crossed one thought and she smirked. "Oh, I am sorry. Yes I do have an idea who I am talking to." The man looked at her grinning and was about to say something when she said: "You are the most stupid person I ever met who thinks he is better than anyone in this world and likes to listen what other people are talking though it's NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" Tea screamed. Man was taking aback. He understood that girl had no idea who he was. He wanted to shout at her who he was but then decided to play a bit.

"Look here girly…"

"My name is Tea! And I am not a girly!" Tea cut him as she crossed her hands on her chest. Man's eyes traveled to her chest too and he smirked.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. My name is Maximilion Pegasus. Nice to meet you, by the way." He smirked. Tea heard the name before, but she couldn't remember where. So she brushed the thoughts away. She looked at him and he was looking her up and down. Tea hated that. She wasn't use to men who were watching he up and down smirking.

"Nice to meet you too. Goodbye!" She turned around and left. Pegasus smirked to himself and said goodbye to her, only it was a whisper. He liked her, but more important she didn't know who he was. He could play with her if he ever met her.

Just as she disappeared another man came.

"You let her to talk like that Max?" The man asked.

"She has no idea who I am." He smirked. The man looked confused. "Though she is beautiful and has perfect body… I think I'll have some fun with her."

"Common, don't do that again. You may fall for her…"

"Shut up Tristan. I know what I am doing." The man called Tristan nodded his head and left. _Till the day we meet again Tea…_Pegasus smirked and walked away. Though he didn't know for sure, he felt he will meet her again. And he exactly knew what he was going to do then.

"What an asshole! How dare he! Girly? I'll show him who's girly here! Just you wait!" Tea cursed. "He ruined all my day!" Trying to relax she went shopping.

The day flew by and tomorrow it will be the first day at college. Tea went to bed early, but she couldn't sleep, her thoughts were coming back to the guy named Pegasus. She couldn't remember where she heard the name but she knew she heard it.

"Is he someone as popular as Kaiba?" She asked herself. She knew who Kaiba was, but never saw him. Well yeah, she saw him in newspapers and TV, but Pegasus… "Ok, that's enough! Tea you have to get some sleep. Maybe Malik's plushy will help." She hugged Malik's plushy. "But you don't have a name. Malik didn't say it. Let me pick you one. What about Vegeta? Nope. Umm Frank? Err… I don't think so… Think, Tea, think! Malik gave me you… I got it! I will call you Marik! Oh, it suits you perfectly! I should write a letter to Malik and tell what have happened today. He would like to hear that and maybe he could tell me who Pegasus is."

Tea took sheet of paper and began to write. After she finished writing she went to bed.

"Tomorrow I'll send it." She hugged Marik and in a few minutes she was asleep.

**A/N: I am sorry it is short, but I promise next will be longer! See you soon!**


	3. Curse me and kiss me

**A/N: Well after this chappy you all will have to wait a bit. This storry will be officialy stopped. No no nothing wrong. Only I want to finish Demon Love2: Revenge. I mix everything writing two stories u.u'**

**Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 3**

**Curse me and kiss me**

That morning Tea woke up early. It was 6.45 and in no time she was ready. Lessons begin at 8.30, so she still has time.

Tea walked down the street. She was so excited and yet something—no someone—had to ruin it. Walking she saw Maximilion Pegasus.

"Just great!" She thought. Pegasus saw her and smiled.

"Hello there little one." Pegasus greeted her as she walked past him.

"Hi." Tea tried to get rid of him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"None of your business!" Tea said trying to get away for him. But Pegasus kept up with her. After some time Pegasus saw a cafe.

"Look I am sorry for yesterday. Would you please have a cup of coffee with me?" Pegasus asked. Tea looked surprised, but since she had whole hour she decided to accept his offer. Inside the cafe Tea ordered hot coffee and Pegasus Ice coffee.

"You drink Ice coffee?" Tea asked surprised.

"Yes. I like it." Pegasus smirked at her.

"I see… So you are famous here?" She asked trying not to sound silly.

"No not really." Tea sweat dropped. Just yesterday he asked _"does she know who I am"_ and now he says he's almost nothing. As Tea was lost in her thoughts Pegasus eye caught something. "What is that…" But these words left unspoken because leaning over Pegasus accidentally spilled Ice coffee on her shirt. Tea jumped up, but it was too late. "Oh my God, I am so sorry! Really I am." Tea just glared at him.

"I am going home to change." She said.

"May I go with you I have a car…" Pegasus suggested.

"No way! You did enough damage already!" Tea stormed out of café. As she changed she saw it was 8.20.

"I'm never going to make it. I'm going to be late… Why didn't I let Pegasus to come…?" Tea sighted and ran to college.

It was too far to run so she took a bus. Lucky for her teacher was late 10 minutes, but she was late too. Just as she reached and entered the classroom teacher met her.

"Young lady you're late for this class. In the near future will you try to be on time? Now take a set so we can start class." Tea looked around and saw the only seat was next to Pegasus. So she walked to the seat and in her mind yelling at herself. _'Next time I will stay away from that ass!'_ Tea took her seat and just smiles at him.

She wasn't paying attention to his 'friend'; she was just listening to the teacher. Pegasus, on the other hand, was studying his friend next to him. He looked Tea up and down.

'_She looks hotter in these clothes than in what she was before._' Pegasus thought to himself. Tea felt him watching her, so she trued to look at him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing. Why?" He smiled innocently.

"You were staring at me!" She whispered.

"No, I wasn't!" Pegasus defended himself.

"Yes you were!" Tea shouted.

"Miss, please leave the classroom!" teacher shouted to Tea. She tried to fight back, but in the end took her stuff and went out.

"Such a bad girl…" Pegasus commented.

"Young man, get out!"

"What?! But I…"

"No buts! Get out!" Pegasus left as well. He didn't complain. He was off to find Tea. It was easy to find her, because he got kicked right after her.

Tea was walking down the hallway as Pegasus caught up with her.

"Hey, where's the fire? Where are you running?" Pegasus asked.

"None of your business! Get away from me!" Tea shouted back.

"What did I do?" He asked surprised.

"You bastard! It's your fault I got kicked out of my first class here!"

"Well I was kicked out too and this is my first class too." Pegasus defended himself.

"You rich, good for nothing, jackass BASTARD!" As Tea was yelling at Pegasus he was thinking to himself

By the Gods this woman has to be a Goddess. I have never seen some one like her. Her lips look so soft and what would they taste like?' Tired of listening her curses he shouted:

"Will you shut the hell up wench?!" He took her lips in a soft kiss. Then Pegasus walked away with a smile knowing that the next time they meet she will find a way to get him back.

Tea was standing there speechless. She wasn't sure what had happened. But she knew that everything **did** happen. She couldn't believe he just kissed her and walked away. She wanted to stop him, to run after him, but her legs were frozen. She calls him hoping him to stop, but he just waves his hand not looking at her.

The day flew by. Next morning Tea woke up still thinking about last day's events. She went to college as early as the last day hoping to meet Pegasus. Tea was still thinking about his kiss. She remembered one time Malik kissed her, but then he was drunk and didn't remember a thing. But Pegasus wasn't drunk! And his kiss was so soft. Thinking about the kiss Tea touched her lips.

"Pegasus…" She said dreamy.

"That's my name." Tea shot her eyes open. She blushed when she saw Pegasus walking next to her.

"How long are you following me?"

"Not so long." Pegasus smirked. Tea blushed even more.

"I want to ask you something." Tea said vainly trying to fight her blush.

"I'm all ears."

"Why did you kiss me Pegasus?" He looked at her.

"What are you talking about? I did not kiss you Tea." Tea was taken aback.

"He didn't kiss me?! He kissed me just yesterday and now he forgot it!" Tea thought. Without another word she slapped him and ran away. Pegasus touched his cheek and smirked.

"This is going to be fun." He thought and walked to the college.

As Pegasus came to class he saw Tea sitting there and looking out the window. Next to her there was sitting a guy that tried to talk to her, but she ignored him. Pegasus smirked and went to the desk Tea was sitting.

"This is my seat." Pegasus said. The guy looked at him for a moment then said.

"I came here first." Pegasus smirked. He leaned to the guy's ear and whispered something. He looked at Pegasus "Sorry, man, didn't know she is your woman."

"Apology accepted, now get the hell out of here!" Guy vanished in a second. Pegasus grinned and sat next to Tea. He looked at her for a while. She was lost in her thoughts so she didn't hear anything. Realizing this Pegasus smirked. He was sure she cursed him in her mind. Pegasus tried to collect all his will power to stop him from kissing Tea. He leaned to her ear and whispered:

"Why such a beautiful girl is so angry?" Tea tried to face him, but Pegasus wrapped his hands around her waist and held her so that she faced window. Then Pegasus rested his head on her shoulder.

Tea was cursing Pegasus in her mind when she heard a whisper. That was Pegasus. She tried to face him and shout at him or even kick him, but his hands stopped her. Tea blushed as he held her. She blushed even more when Pegasus rested his head on her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck. She wished she knew what to do or what to say. Tea tried to push him away, but that was useless.

They both could hear others throwing comments to them. Pegasus paid no attention to them. He wanted to feel her so bad.

"I have to release her or I'll end up taking her right here." Pegasus thought. As he released Tea teacher came in. Tea was blushing madly.

"This isn't happening! He will deny everything AGAIN." Tea thought.

Lesson was boring, but she decided to listen to teacher. Pegasus was flirting with girls from the back. "Pathetic." Tea thought. She took notes when teacher stopped and said.

"Here is your first project. I want it done in two weeks. Since you'll to do investigation you have to do it in pairs. Pairings will be… hmm… Not going to pair you. You are adult people. So do your jobs in pairs as you are sitting now." Tea looked at Pegasus who looked at her.

"No. No no NO!" She screamed in her mind. "Not with him! No!" Seeing her face excretion Pegasus smirked. He leaned to her ear.

"Just you and me." He whispered. Tea blushed.

"No! I don't want to! Not with him!" She screamed in her mind. She would do that loudly, but knew that teacher won't give a damn about her wishes. "This isn't High school anymore…" Tea sighted. She decided to brush her anger aside and try to make good project even if it means working with Pegasus.


	4. A Couple?

**A/N: Hey! I'm BACK. It's time for this to show up :D!**

**Dis: Nope, still don't own it.**

**Chapter 4**

**A Couple?**

"Just you and me." Pegasus whispered. Tea blushed.

"No! I don't want to! Not with him!" She screamed in her mind. She would do that loudly, but knew that teacher won't give a damn about her wishes. "This isn't High school anymore…" Tea sighted. She decided to brush her anger aside and try to make good project even if it meant working with Pegasus.

Tea was walking home thinking what company to choose. Just then she remembered her friend Seto Kaiba.

"Yeah he will help me." She thought. "Let's hope he will."

"Hey, why are you so sad beautiful?" She heard a voice.

Pegasus was walking home when he saw Tea. "Teacher, thanks for your help. I am surely glad you coupled us." Pegasus smirked and walked after her. When he was close enough, he saw her sad mood and asked. Seeing her not respond his question Pegasus grabbed her hand.

"Look, Tea, we are partners now, and we both have to do that project."

"I know. And _we_ need to choose a company. So _partner_ what company are we going to choose?" Pegasus thought for a moment.

"I donno. There are lots of companies here. What company do you want to choose?" Tea looked at the ground.

"I am thinking about Kaiba Corporation, but donno…"

"Then Kaiba Corp. it will be!" Pegasus cut her.

"But if he refuses to…" Pegasus stopped her.

"He will not refuse. I promise. Now when are we going to start?"

"Tomorrow?" Tea asked shyly.

"Tomorrow it is!" Pegasus said and then smirk appeared on his face. Tea looked at him in confusion. "See you tomorrow, in classes." Pegasus waved and ran away. Tea stood there dumb founded.

"What's with him?" She thought and then walked home.

Back at home she found letter in her mail box.

"Malik!" She almost jumped up and down. Tea opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Tea,_

_I hope this letter reaches you in time, before you wrote me asking questions. I am writing you this because there's something you should really know. Ok, so remember I was talking about the twins, Ryou and Bakura? So we teamed up and robbed one place. And we got caught… So… Anyway how are you doing? I hope you'll be back soon to visit us._

_Best wishes, Malik._

"What! Malik's in jail! No way. That idiot! When I'll be back, I'll give him a piece of my mind!" She thought.

Meantime Pegasus was walking home.

"Everything goes just as planned. Once again, thank you teacher. I should give her something for coupling us. Hmm."

That evening Tea watched news. She saw Malik and twins.

"These criminals were captured near the bank. We don't know what punishment is waiting for them; let's hope they'll get what they deserve." Tea watched as news lady talked about her childhood friend. She knew Malik wasn't that bad. Suddenly news lady came to the men and asked:

"What would you like to say?" Bakura smirked.

"Actually I would like to ask." News lady nodded in agreement. "Do you want to have a good sex?" Bakura asked. The woman blushed. She took away the microphone. She came to Ryou.

"Would you like to say something?" Ryou nodded.

"I know I'm worth it, but I am not sorry for things I've done." He looked at the woman and then shook his head. "I would like to have sex, but only with my childhood friend." Bakura, Malik and news lady sweat dropped. Malik looked down when Ryou mentioned childhood friend.

"What about you sir?" Malik took microphone with his both hands revealing his handcuffs. Malik looked directly at camera with his sad purple eyes. Tea felt something hard on her heart.

"I just wanted… Um… I'm sorry Tea." He looked at the ground and gave microphone back to the woman. There was silence for a moment. News lady looked like she was struck by lightning.

"…Back to you Charlz…" she said.

"Thank you Maron." The man began to talk about other events. Tea turned off TV.

"Malik, you idiot… Of course I forgive you…" Tea thought as she went to bed. "Ok Tea, tomorrow you are going to work with Pegasus."

**Next Day**

Next day classes went extremely quiet. Though Pegasus was sitting next to her, he was quiet, took all notes and even didn't look at her. Tea looked at Pegasus and then back to the teacher, she was bored and wasn't in the mood of studying. Her thoughts always went back at certain blond guy. _I'm sorry Tea…_ These words rang in her head. She tried to shake them away, but failed. Tea closed her eyes and image of sad Malik appeared in her head.

"Malik." She whispered. And tried to concentrate.

Pegasus was taking notes. With the corner of his eye, he looked at Tea. She seemed sad. Pegasus wanted to tease her, but decided to do that later. He felt her watching him and copped all his will power not to look back at her. But then he heard her whisper someone's name. He froze for a moment. He felt his heart stop.

"Boyfriend?" Pegasus thought. He started to write again, but couldn't concentrate anymore. His thoughts were getting back on Tea. "I have to find out who he is and _what_ is he to her." Pegasus thoughts traveled few days back when he first saw her, kissed her. Pegasus remembered how sweet she tasted. He also remembered yesterday, when he used all his will power not to take her when he was hugging her.

"..move?" He heard. Pegasus looked and saw Tea looking angry at him.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently surprising himself.

"Class is over. Now may I pass?" She asked. Pegasus smirked.

"Maybe."

"Move!" Tea shouted. Pegasus stood up.

"Or else what?" He asked serious.

"I didn't say 'or else'. Just move." Pegasus looked at Tea. His mind repeated _boyfriend, she's got a boyfriend_. This thoughts were making him angry. Tea saw angry look on his face.

"Is… is something wrong?" Tea asked. Pegasus looked at her.

"Yes there is!" He shouted, Tea winced.

"I just asked to move a bit. I need to get to another class." She said quietly. Pegasus looked at her for a moment them moved a bit. Tea walked him pass, but Pegasus grabbed her hand.

"We have investigation to do _today_!" He said.

"I know!" Tea shouted back in his face. "What's your problem anyway?" Pegasus looked away.

"Not your business." He answered. Tea wanted to walk away, but Pegasus was still holding her hand.

"Could you please let go of my hand?" She said and they both looked at her hand.

"Why should I?" Pegasus smirked. Tea pulled her hand, but Pegasus held it tight. She tried once more ignoring the pain and they both ended up landing on the desk.

Loosing the balance he had Pegasus landed on Tea. In time he grabbed the table and now was above her. Falling Tea grabbed Pegasus's neck and almost hit the desk. Now she was hanging in the air, bodies touching. Tea blushed at this and Pegasus wished he wouldn't harden at this.

"You want me so much?" Pegasus whispered in her ear. Tea wanted to slap him, but knew if she let him go she would slam into the desk; and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Shut up, Maximilion." She said.

"Call me Pegasus." He said.

"Ok _Pegasus_. Now would you please stand up strait?" She asked.

"Why? I feel comfortable in this position."

"College is not the place for sex children." They heard female say. Pegasus stood up and Tea released him. They both blushed. Tea took her things and ran to her next class. Pegasus calmly took his things and looked at smirking teacher.

"Thanks for ruining everything." He said to her.

"What do you mean?" Teacher asked surprised.

"I was wanted to rape her and you spoiled everything." Pegasus looked at her and she backed a bit.

"Bester!" teacher shouted.

"Why thank you." Pegasus smirked and walked into his next class. Teacher stood there not knowing what to do.

As Pegasus entered his next class he saw Tea sitting with her face buried in the book. Pegasus sat next to her.

"You were good. We should repeat that soon enough." He whispered to her ear. Tea blushed madly. She slapped him, but Pegasus caught her hand just in time. "Think of something new, Tea dear. This trick isn't working anymore." Tea grinned.

"I will, Pegasus, I will." She turned, but Pegasus was still holding her hand. "Please let go." Tea asked. Pegasus did what he was asked.

As this class was over Pegasus and Tea walked quietly next to each other. Everyone thought they were a couple. Some girls were jealous. As they came to the class they both froze. They saw the same teacher that saw them. Tea blushed and Pegasus smirked. Teacher paled seeing Pegasus. Tea looked confused as she saw teachers pale face. Pegasus wrapped arm around Tea's shoulders. Tea wanted to push him away, but Pegasus leaned down to her ear.

"I know what I am doing." Tea slowly nodded and they both walked to they place.

Entire lesson teacher watched them. Tea and Pegasus were taking notes. Not paying attention to each other. Other children were surprised and thought what Tea and Pegasus did wrong.

"Class is over." Teacher said and everyone got out. Everyone except Tea and Pegasus. They calmly put their things in their bags and walked together past teacher. Teacher eyed them.

"What you wanna do today, Tea?" Pegasus asked.

"Why don't we pay a visit to Kaiba Corp.?" Tea asked. Teacher raised eyebrow. They were acting like normal couple. Pegasus wrapped his arm around Tea's shoulders as they both left college. "What's with the acting, Pegasus?" Tea asked when they were walking down the street.

"To give teacher some bad ideas." Pegasus smirked.

"I don't want to know this." Tea said. "Ok, let's go to investigate Kaiba Corp. and forget about everything." Pegasus, once again, remembered her whisper someone's name. His eyes darkened.

"Whatever Tea." Tea looked up at Pegasus.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Pegasus grabbed her hand and they both ran all the way to kaiba Corp.

They both were panting hard when they reached Kaiba corp.

"I… I can't… believe… you dragged me all the way…" Tea said trying to gain her breath.

"But… it was fun…"

"Yeah… fun to run… like two idiots…" Pegasus smiled and Tea couldn't help but smile back.

"You look beautiful when you smile." Pegasus said surprising them both. _Did I just say that loudly?_ He thought, but didn't show it. Tea blushed. Pegasus stood there smiling. He really liked Tea. "Maybe I should make you smile more often." Tea felt heat going upthrough her entire body stopping at her face.

**A/N: Ok, that's it for today. Don't kill me if it's short. I hope I'll update soon XD see you soon.**


	5. Tea and two men

**Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 5**

**Tea and two men**

"We should do our investigation… I didn't run here all the way just to hear that you like me." As Tea said that she blushed.

"Pardon. Yes, our investigation." Pegasus offered his hand and Tea took it. She found herself giggling at this Pegasus act. They went to the receptions desk. "Could you please tell that Mr. Maximilion Pegasus is here to see Mr. Seto Kaiba?" Pegasus asked.

"He is waiting for you." The woman answered. Pegasus nodded and they both left.

As they were in the elevator Tea asked:

"You know Kaiba?"

"Yes. You wanted to use his corp. as our subject, didn't you?"

"Well yeah…"

"So to get something yesterday I came here and asked if he will accept us. And he did." Pegasus smiled. Tea smiled back.

"It doesn't sound like Seto, I knew. Maybe Pegasus and Seto are friends?" Tea thought.

"Here we are." Pegasus announced. They both walked to Kaiba's office. "Greetings Kaiba!" Pegasus shouted. Seto looked up from his papers.

"Hello Pegasus." He looked down and saw somehow familiar girl. Pegasus noticed Kaiba eyeing Tea.

"This is my partner Tea Gardner." He introduced her. Tea just stood there speechless.

"I know who she is." Seto said. "We went to the same school and had same classes."

"You were? Now that's interesting!" Pegasus lied. Seto glared at him.

"So what do you want?"

"We would like to investigate your company." Tea finally said. Seto look didn't change.

"Ok. What exactly do you need?" He asked.

"We need some of your files and official information." Pegasus stated.

"Ok, you'll get them. I hope you brought everything you need." Seto said standing up. He leaded Tea and Pegasus to the other room where were a lot of files. "You'll stay here. Use everything you need, but I want to everything you'll do before you get out of here." With that Seto left.

"Alone again." Pegasus smirked.

"We need to finish this till the end of the day, so let's get to work." Tea said annoyed. Pegasus grinned, but nodded.

After five hours or so they finished taking notes. By now Seto was helping them.

"Seto I need that file…" Tea asked.

"What file?" Seto asked annoyed.

"MQ2524, I think." Seto frowned but gave her the file.

"I would like to get ice coffee." Pegasus asked.

"Do I look like a waiter?" Seto growled.

"Well you obeyed Tea why can't you do the same with me?" Pegasus smirked.

"Shut up Pegasus." Seto barked.

As Seto put files to folders he noticed Pegasus stealing glances at Tea. _So he likes her. I wonder…_ Seto thought.

"Tea, there are some files on my desk, could you please get them for me?" Seto asked. Tea looked at him. "Could you?" Seto asked once more. Tea nodded and left. Seto smirked and looked at Pegasus. "You love her." He stated. Pegasus blushed.

"No, I do not." Pegasus vainly defended himself.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked.

"Positive." Pegasus answered.

"Good." Seto smirked. Pegasus looked confused.

"Were you talking about these files Seto?" Tea asked as she came in. Seto took papers.

"Yes, these." Seto looked at Pegasus and smirked. "Tea would you like to have a cup of coffee with me tomorrow?" Seto asked.

"With you?" Tea asked again to be sure she heard right.

"Yes." Seto smiled. Tea looked at Pegasus who looked angry.

"Um, maybe next time." Tea smiled.

"Why do you have a boyfriend?" Seto asked and they both looked at Pegasus. Pegasus cursed Seto in his mind.

"I am not her boyfriend." Pegasus said. "Don't look at me like that." He said to Seto. Regretting every word that escaped his mouth. He felt like he was betraying Tea. _I hope she'll forgive me_. Pegasus thought.

"Since you are free you sure can have a cup of coffee with me." Seto smiled. Tea nodded slowly not understanding, why Seto was so nice to her. "I can give you a lift to your home." Seto offered. Tea shook her head no.

"Thank you, but I have to go somewhere, so I'll see you tomorrow." Tea answered, Seto just nodded.

As Tea and Pegasus were walking home Seto drove by. Pegasus carried all their work.

"Um, Max, would you mind if I took all that work. I would like to check it out once more before presenting. Ok?"

"Sure." Pegasus answered not looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" Tea asked seeing Pegasus expression.

"No, everything's alright." Tea didn't by it, but decided not to ask. He sure wasn't in the mood of talking. Not knowing it Pegasus walked Tea home and handed her their work. "I'll see you tomorrow." Pegasus said and planted a light kiss on her forehead. Tea blushed.

"Good night Pegasus!" She jelled. Pegasus turned and waved his hand to her. Just then he realized he walked her home and kissed her. Standing there looking at Tea smiling to him Pegasus felt warm inside. He saw her as a goddess standing there. Wind playing with her hair and sunrise made her looks even more beautiful. Time stopped for Pegasus as he looked at her.

"Goodnight." After about half an hour Pegasus replied. Tea smiled once more and went inside. Pegasus sighted and walked back home memorizing everything he saw this evening.

Tea flouted to her room. Though she felt cold she didn't care. That half an hour spent with Pegasus was something… something she couldn't explain. She felt chills going down her back when Pegasus looked at her. She felt so calm this time. Tea looked one last time at their work and went to sleep. She wished she knew why she felt this way. As Tea laid her head on the pillow she fell asleep instantly.

Pegasus was lying in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about certain brunet girl. He sat up and went to another room. There stood all his things for painting. He smiled. _Tonight angels are going to dance_. Pegasus thought as he started his painting.

Night flew by and morning sun rose. Pegasus woke up. He was sleeping in a chair. He opened his eyes and couldn't believe his own eyes.

"If you could talk, you would be real." Pegasus said as he looked at the painting. Suddenly Pegasus remembered last day. "This evening will be your last date Seto." Pegasus frowned. "And today I am going to have some fun."

Unfortunately to Pegasus the day flew by calm and quiet. Tea weren't in classes. After three lessons Pegasus decided to leave college and go to see where Tea was. As he was exiting class room teacher stopped him.

"Where's Tea?"

"Somewhere raped lying under the bridge!" Pegasus barked at her. He was not in the mood of talking to her. Pegasus was walking down the street as he saw Kaiba's limo. _What is he doing here? No it can't be!_ Pegasus thought. He looked around and saw café where he saw Seto. Suddenly Seto turned and saw Pegasus.

Seto was talking to Tea as he felt someone watching them. He turned and saw Pegasus. _Perfect._ He thought. Seto smirked at Pegasus expression.

"Tea, please, give me your hand." Tea looked confused but did as she was told. As soon as he took her hand Seto pulled her to him, but Tea slammed in the table.

"Ow." Tea winced.

"I'm sorry Tea!" Seto shouted running up to her. Tea stood up slowly.

"I think, I should go now." Tea said. Seto nodded. As they were going out Seto saw Pegasus standing in the same position. Before Tea could see Pegasus Seto turned her to him.

Pegasus saw Tea and Seto walking out of café. He watched as Seto played caring one. Suddenly Seto turned Tea to him. Pegasus started to see everything red as he saw Seto's face getting closer to Tea.

**A/N: To chapys one day! That's it people. Till next time soon ;) Oh and THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! Thanks to _someone_ who reviewed my first 3 chapters :D would like to know your name.**

**Princessyoukai - you really liked my story! O.O honor to me :D Thank you :)**


	6. Heartless prince

**Dis: Nope still don't own it. Not even in my dreams! (Cries)**

**Chapter 6**

**Heartless prince**

Pegasus saw Seto accidentally slam Tea into the table and now he was going to kiss her. Pegasus's blood boiled. He started walking to them very fast. Seto's lips were inches away from Tea's as Pegasus pulled Seto away.

Tea looked confused. She saw Seto hitting ground. Pegasus put his hand on her shoulder.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked. Tea nodded. Just then Seto stood up and pushed Pegasus away sending him to the ground. Pegasus got up. "You will never lay a hand on _my_ Tea again!" Pegasus jelled as he hit Seto in the gut. Then he took Tea's hand and started to walk off. Seto stood up.

"This isn't over yet Pegasus!" Seto shouted.

"Like I care." Pegasus muttered under his breath.

"Pegasus. Max! Please stop." Tea cried out. Pegasus froze.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean it! Look there's my home. You need rest." Tea looked at Pegasus. "Nothing funny. Promise." Pegasus said. Tea nodded.

Tea sat on a sofa in front of TV. She was watching some kind of stupid soap opera. Suddenly Tea's thoughts drifted away to the time when Seto tried to kiss her. _You will never lay a hand on **my** Tea again!_ Her mind repeated.

In the kitchen Pegasus was getting Tea a Dr. Paper. Tea got up to see what was taking him so long just to get two sodas. When she found the kitchen she saw Pegasus setting at the table. He was in a deep thought.

Tea walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to get him attention. Pegasus looked at her.

"Tea I am sorry for what I did. Seeing Seto hurt you and then trying to kiss you… I just…" Tea just stood there not knowing what to do. Pegasus went on. He felt she wanted to know everything. "I had a girlfriend once… We loved each other very much, but… she died… in a car accident."

"If it hurts that much, don't talk about it." Tea said seeing Pegasus expression.

"No. I need to tell it to someone." Pegasus said looking into her oceanic eyes. "Tea… I… You see, I have some feelings for you…" He said copping his will power. "But… I donno how to tell you." Pegasus lowered his head.

"That's ok, just take a deep breath and say it. I am here." Tea sat.

"No, first I want you to see something." Pegasus stood up. Tea stood up too. He took her hand and guided her to his office. "Ladies first." Pegasus opened the door. As they both entered bookcases and paintings surrounded them. Pegasus led her to the center of his office. He turned her to the right and Tea was facing a beautiful woman. Her blond hair was almost hiding her sad green eyes. She was wearing pink dress and looked like an angel.

"She's… beautiful…" Tea said finally.

"You think so?" Tea nodded. "I drew this picture." Pegasus said looking at it.

"You?" Tea asked, but he just kept looking at it. Tea looked at the girl once more. Suddenly she felt her legs give up and almost fell on the ground. In no time Pegasus caught her.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Yes, just… tired…" Tea said as her eyes closed and she was taken to the dream world. Pegasus smiled. He took her bridal stile and carried her to one of his guestroom. He laid her on the bed, put a blanket. Pegasus tried, but failed the urge to kiss her forehead. Whispering goodnight he left.

Few hours later Tea woke up. She sat up.

"Did I fell asleep? Right there?" Tea looked shocked. "Why?" She asked herself. Tea stood up and walked out the door. She wanted to look at the painting again. But instead of walking into the office she walked into the other room. The room that she never thought could exist.

There were a lot of paintings. Some covered some not. Some beautiful, some a bit scary. The room was half lighted and Tea didn't want to go into the dark. However, she didn't know that Pegasus was there too. He was sitting in a chair, his eyes following her every step.

Suddenly Tea's eyes caught something interesting. It was a painting. Different than the others. She walked over to it. She stood there in pure shock. There, in that painting was… she? Tea looked at the painting. She felt like she was looking into the mirror. The girl in the painting was looking just like her, only her clothes were different. She was wearing light white dress. The girl in the painting looked so real. Tea touched the painting.

"Are you real?" Tea asked audibly not expecting the answer.

Pegasus watched everything. Quietly he stood up and walked to Tea. She was looking into the painting lost in her thought. She couldn't believe Pegasus actually made it. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

Pegasus stood there for a few moments, but then hugged her and nuzzled her nose into her cheek.

"Do you like my painting?" At first Tea wanted to jump away, but his hands held her tight. Hearing his voice made her calm. But Tea couldn't think of the right answer. "I call it, Dancing Angel." Pegasus continued. Tea stared. It did look like she was dancing, but…

"It looks like she's floating." Tea said as she regained the ability to speak.

"It does, doesn't it?" Pegasus brought her closer to him. He starts to kiss her neck and works his way up to her ear and lightly bits it. This makes Tea moan he turns her in his arms and takes her lips in a loving kiss. Pegasus ups her top off and kisses his way down to her bra. At the same time he pushes his hardening manhood. When he cups her breast this snaps her out of it. She pushes him away gets her top and runs out and back to the room she was in and locks that door.

"What was going to happen there? What he was doing? What **I** was **allowing** him to do?"

Tea woke up with the first rays of the sun. She wrote a note and, leaving, gave it to the maid.

"Not going to wait for Pegasus-sama to wake up?" The maid asked.

"No, I am in a hurry." Tea said and maid nodded understandingly. After few minutes Tea was near her home. Before she entered the building she saw Seto's car standing near.

"Could Seto be here?" Tea thought, but shook her head. She walked all the way up to her flat. She needed time to thing. As she was near her flat she saw Seto sitting on the steps. He looked up at her.

"Morning Tea." Seto smiled.

"Morning." Tea smiled back. "Have you been waiting here for all night?"

"No I just got here. I thought you were still sleeping." Seto said as he stood up.

"Why are you here?" Tea asked.

"To check." Seto said as he walked to her.

"To check? Me?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. How do you feel today? I did hurt you. And what about Pegasus? Did he do anything to you?" He asked, Tea blushed.

"No nothing."

"Are you sure?" Seto asked not liking the blush on her face.

"Yes, I am sure."

"OK then. See you tonight." Seto smirked and left.

"Tonight?" Tea thought.

That day was very awkward. Pegasus was silent and Tea had no courage to talk to him. After lessons she saw him walking the other way and decided to apologize him. She was walking after him until she lost him. Few more steps and she heard two men talking. She stood there and listened.

"What game are you playing this time Seto?" Pegasus asked.

"Me? A game? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Seto asked guessing what was going to happen.

"Tea… Do you love her?" Pegasus asked waiting for Seto's response.

"No Pegasus, I don't. I just want to see you get what is coming to you. I'm going to take her to my bed and then send her on her way like the slut she is." Seto finished with a smirk. Pegasus was burning inside.

Tea heard enough. She ran away hoping none of them saw her. Tea ran up the stairs brushing through other people. Tears were running down her cheeks. She ran back to her flat, locked the door and fell on her bed crying. _I… I thought he loved me…Seto… You bastard!_ Tea's mind screamed. _Revenge._ One thought was in Tea's mind. _But I will need help… Who could help me?_ Suddenly she smiled. **_Pegasus._**

**A/N: Hope you like it XD**


	7. Revenge

**Dis: Nope don't own it.**

**Chapter 7**

**Revenge**

After a few hours Tea took a bath and then decided to call Pegasus. She picked up the phone and stopped. Just then she remembered she doesn't know his phone number. _Just great_. Tea thought as she put down the phone. _Now how I am going to talk to him, before I run into Seto?_ She had no idea how to get Pegasus here. Then it hit her. She picked up the phone once again.

After a few minutes everything was set. She sat near the phone hoping it would work.

Pegasus was painting another picture. This time it was man's death and a crying woman in another man arms. The man that was dead was wearing blue clothes, woman white and another man was in red. Pegasus was thinking about Seto's words.

Flashback

_I just want to see you get what is coming to you. I'm going to take her to my bed and then send her on her way like the slut she is." Seto finished with a smirk._

End of Flashback

"Damn you Seto!" Pegasus curst. He put everything down and went out of the room. He knew that if he stood there more than few seconds he would destroy everything. And that was the least he wanted.

As Pegasus walked out of his room he heard door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" Pegasus yelled. He went to the door and opened them. There stood a young man holding flowers. He was holding 7 different types of roses: 3 white, 3 yellow and one blood red.

"I am looking for a Mr. Maximillion Pegasus. Is he here?" Pegasus nodded. "Can I speak to him?"

"I am Maximillion Pegasus." The man smiled and handed him flowers.

"These are for you." Pegasus gasped. "Someone paid me to give them to you. There's a note over there." Man pointed to a little purple envelope grinning and walked off. Pegasus went to his room. He carefully put the flowers on the table and opened the envelope. It said:

_Dear Maximillion,_

_I am sorry for running away like that. Call me please 555-2525._

_Tea._

Pegasus smirked. Ok, let's call Mrs. Sorry. He looked once again at the flowers, smirked and picked up the phone. He dialed the number and waited. Soon enough he heard her voice.

"Hello." Tea said.

"Hi Tea. It's Pegasus." Tea almost jumped out of joy. "I got your flowers." Pegasus smirked once more. Tea was quiet for a moment and then she said.

"Pegasus, if… If I told you where I live, would… would you come?" Tea asked shyly. Pegasus was silent.

'She wants me at her place?' Pegasus thought as his smirk grew into a big grin. "Ok, Tea. I will come, just tell me where." Tea told him her address and they hung up. "Tea Tea Tea… What are you planning little wicked girl?" Pegasus grinned as he exited the house.

Tea was nervous. She couldn't sit in one place. She walked in circles around the small table in her living room. After half an hour she heard a knock. Tea ran to the door and opened them. There – in all his glory – stood Pegasus smirking.

"You rang?" He joked giving her his best charming smile. Tea grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "I missed you too." Pegasus wrapped his arms around her waist and wanted to kiss her, but Tea pulled him away.

"I asked you to come here, but not for that." She said, still trying to get away. Pegasus looked at his victim.

"Oh? Then why am I here?" He asked releasing her.

"I heard what… I heart you and Seto talking about me!" Tea said as Tears started to run down her face. Pegasus brought her close to his chest.

"Shhh, don't cry. I wish I could do something about it." Tea looked up at him.

"Well you could help me to get back at him." Tea said looking directly into his eyes.

"Revenge?" Tea nodded Pegasus grinned. "You know, I know something that will make him wince." Pegasus smirked. "But you will have to do **_exactly_** what I say." Tea nodded. "First call him."

Seto was sitting in his room thinking of a way to get Tea to his bed. He could imagine her body squirm beneath his. Just then his cell rang.

"Seto." He answered.

"Hi Seto. This is Tea." She said shyly. Seto got up.

"Tea! What a pleasant surprise!" Tea smiled.

"Can you meet me today, at the café? You know the one from yesterday?" She asked hoping he could.

"Yes, sure. When?"

"How about in an hour?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you in an hour." They hung up. "It will be easier than I thought." Seto smirked. "Oh Tea, you donno what's waiting for you…" Seto smirked and started to pick out what to wear.

Seto was sitting in the café waiting for Tea. She was late about 10 minutes. Seto decided to wait for five more minutes and leave. Just as he was about to curse he saw Tea standing in front of him.

"Sorry I am late." Tea smiled and Seto stared. She was wearing **very** tight blood red mini skirt. Her top looked like a corset. It made her breasts apparel big and round.

Seto felt his member harden only by looking at her. God, how he wanted to touch her, to take her, to make her his. He could imagine what she tastes like. In his minds-eye he could see himself touching her beautiful round breasts, her thin body, feeling her legs wrap around his waist.

Seto snapped out of his thoughts, as he felt no room in his tight jeans. He tore his face away from Tea's body and looked at her face. She was wearing some make-up, but it turned Seto even more. Her pink cheeks her red lips Seto getting harder every passing second.

"Tea… How about we go over my place for a swim?" Seto said feeling heat.

"But I don't have a swimsuit." Tea said.

"I have one I was going to give you later. And I think it would suit you." Seto winked, Tea blushed.

"Um… Ok, I guess…" Tea said as she looked at the window. Seto jumped up and took Tea's hand. He almost dragged her to his car. They drove to his house at enormous speed. Tea thought he was going to kill them both.

In no time they were at Seto's Mansion. Seto dragged Tea to the heated in door pool.

"Seto! I need to change!" Tea cried as Seto almost threw her into the pool.

"Go over there and then to the right." Seto pointed out. Tea nodded and went. Seto took his clothes and jumped into the water. He didn't care that he had no swimsuit on; he wanted to be inside Tea. His body screamed for it. "Damn, what's taking her so long?" He asked himself.

In the room Tea got dressed. She looked in a mirror and smiled. Then Tea took a cell phone.

"Pegasus. Yes. A swim. Yes at his place. Good. Ok. Ok. Yes. Ok. I'll do that. Umm… are you sure? Ok ok! I'll try. Yeah, ok." Tea hung up and went to join Seto.

Seto was nervous, hot and hard. He was getting so hard that the pain was getting to his as he saw Tea come in a bikini. Tea walked over to the poolside where Seto was standing in the water.

'She looks so hot in that I can't wait to get it off of her. I may take her here in the pool.'

It was a little yellow two-pick bikini. The top was strapless with a gold hoop showing the valley between her breasts. The bottom was hi cut showing off her long legs.

As soon as Tea jumped into the water Seto snaked his arms around her waist. Tea looked into his eyes. One word written there – lust. Seto kissed Tea hard and demanding, but to his surprise Tea kissed him back with the same passion. Seto couldn't control himself anymore. Tea's hands were rubbing his back up and down. He cups her breasts and deepens the kiss. He runs his tong along her bottom lip begging for entrance. Tea opens her mouth letting him explore her. Seto hears her moans and tries hard not to take her… yet. He moves his lips and sucks on her neck.

"I want you, Tea." Seto whispers. Tea just smiles. She bits his ear and Seto cannot take it anymore. He is ready to take her, but suddenly Tea pushes him away and run out off water.

"I am sorry, Seto! I just remembered I have to go home to study for my test!" She yells, leaving Seto cry in pain. Tea ran to the room where she changed. Put on her long dress that was carefully placed in her bag. She took off the rest of her swimsuit and ran away.

Seto took few minutes to regain ability to talk. He showed to his men to catch Tea. But they were too late. Tea ran through the gates. Near Kaiba's home stood a car. Tea ran and jumped in it and soon the car disappeared.

**A/N: Evil? Maybe. See you soon**


	8. Main Cards

Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi… well at least that's written on my cards

**Chapter 8**

**Main Cards**

Tea and Pegasus were riding home. Pegasus was laughing and almost could keep his eyes on the road.

"I can imagine it now! Too bad you had no camera and couldn't take a picture." Pegasus said still laughing.

"Well, his face was priceless." Tea said a bit blushing.

"I can see it now!" Pegasus stopped laughing and looked at Tea and the back at the road. "Tea, lets go to my house to celebrate it!"

"Can't we go to the café?" Tea asked remembering last time she was at Pegasus.

"Unless you want to got o café in bikini. I don't mind though." Pegasus smirked. Tea looked at herself and blushed.

"I do need to change."

"Well, I don't mind you wearing that. But my home is there. Let's change there." Tea nodded. She didn't realize that yet, but she started to like Pegasus more and more.

At his home, Pegasus gave Tea red dress. Tea looked charming in it. _Looks like Max likes red color._ Tea thought as she looked in the mirror.

"Tea, my dear, are you ready?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes. You can come in." Tea smiled. Pegasus entered the room and stood the just looking at her.

"Well?" Tea asked.

"You look… charming…" Pegasus said with a little blush on his face. Tea giggled.

"You look cute when you are blushing." Tea giggled once more as Pegasus's blush darkened.

"D-diner is ready." Pegasus offered her his hand and she took it.

Dinner was quiet so Tea decided to ask.

"Max, why are you studying law? I mean, your paintings are awesome! You could study art." Pegasus smiled.

"I am going to study art, but first I want to study law."

"Why?"

"I am thinking to start my own business." He said and sipped a bit of his coffee.

"What kind of business?" Tea asked curious.

"Duel Monsters. Now I am only making cards, but later I will bring this forgotten game to life! 3 more cards and production will be started." Pegasus grinned.

"3 more cards? Can't you start without those cards?"

"Unfortunately, no. I need those cards. These cards will complete the set." Pegasus explained. "But let's not talk about work. Soon there will be Christmas. Where are you going to spend them?" Tea looked at her plate. She would love to spend it with him, but she promised… "Tea? What's wrong?"

"I promised to spend it with my family." Tea whispered.

"That's ok. You could come back to celebrate New Year, right?" Pegasus smiled, but Tea shook her head no. "That's ok. Don't worry. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you'll spend summer with me." Pegasus smiled. Tea said nothing. "Don't tell me you promised…"

"No, I didn't…" Tea cut Pegasus. "Ok, I promise I will spend summer with you." Tea smiled. Pegasus smiled back and they finished their meal.

"May I ask you to dance?" Pegasus offered his hand. Tea giggled but took it.

"Why sure Max. I'd love to." They danced entire evening. Only waltz was playing. Tea felt herself entering middle ages. She gave up and let Pegasus lead her, while she was drowning in her own thoughts.

"Malik is in jail… But I promised I'll come to see him! And mom and dad… Summer… Why Pegasus wants to be with me at summer? Does he mean entire summer? Does he care that much about me? … What does he feel for me… NO! I am afraid of his answer… If I asked… If he did love me… What do **_I_** feel? Do I love him?"

Pegasus didn't like Tea's thoughtful face. He wanted to know what was she thinking about, but let it go. He just led her and spun her around.

"Maybe she has someone. That boy! What's his name? She said his name! I just can't remember! Tea, do you have a boyfriend? Do you even like me? What do you feel for me? Can I expect you to love me… one day..?" Tea and Pegasus looked at each other and smiled.

"Do I dare to ask him? But what if I wouldn't be able to respond? What will happen next? Would he hate me?"

As Tea was thinking Pegasus decided to take his chance and leaned closer to her. Tea wrapped her arms around his neck. Pegasus looked closely at her, but she seemed to be thinking. Pegasus wanted to test her. He needed to know if she liked him… if she cared. He leaned once more and caught her lips into a soft and loving kiss.

**A/N: Ok that's it:) No that's not a cliffhanger! This is a way this chapter ends. Sorry people it's short and senseless, but I have to write some senseless once before I get to the good part. Interesting will begin in winter and summer. But it's fall! So how I am suppose to get you to the interesting part. I can't say "Winter" or "Summer". I hope next chapter will be longer and more interesting, cause I have something interesting for you… or even shocking (smirks). Later XD**


	9. It’s snowing!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 9**

**It's snowing!**

Tea woke up early that morning. Somehow it was cooler and she shivered.

"I hate cold." Tea thought to herself and found some clothes that would warm her. As she finished dressing she heard door bell ringing.

"Coming!" She shouted but the door bell was still ringing. "Oh God. Coming! I'm coming!" She shouted once more and opened the door. To her surprise there was standing Pegasus. "Max, what are you doing here? Where's fire?" Pegasus said nothing just took her lips into a loving kiss. As they kissed a mother and her daughter were passing by. Mother suddenly covered little girl eyes.

"Mom, why you did that?" The girl asked.

"You don't need to see this dear."

"But I want to!" Hearing this Tea stepped backwards letting Pegasus in and closed the door. But their kiss was never broken.

"What was that for?" Tea asked as they both stood there catching their breath. Pegasus said nothing, just smirked. "Answer me!" Tea demanded.

"It's snowing!" Pegasus grinned. Tea was puzzled.

"What?" She managed to say. Pegasus took her hand and led her to the window.

"See, it's snowing today. So I came here to ask you to a date. We could celebrate the first snow!" Pegasus said still grinning. Tea just looked from window to a man standing beside her. It really was snowing. Little by little town was covered with small snowflakes and soon there will be only white. Tea smiled.

"Yes, why don't celebrate it." She said still looking in the distance. Pegasus, seeing the look on his beloved once face, smiled. She looked so calm.

"Do you even like me Tea?" He asked her in his mind. That evening, that special evening when they were celebrating a victory he kissed her and she replied. He asked himself thousand questions and then he tested her. But soon he lost himself in a kiss. He was doubtful then, but the kiss… It felt so right to kiss her. Was that a sign? Was that his answer? The answer he was looking for? Did that meant 'yes'? He had to ask her. And right now!

"Tea…"

"Yes?" She faced him. Pegasus looked into her deep oceanic eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but words never came out.

Tea watched Pegasus trying to say something. She tried to make out the words but couldn't. He just opened his mouth and stood there.

"Tea, where should we celebrate it?" He found himself saying.

"Donno. But I really know one thing. When we should do it…" Pegasus smirked. "…After the classes!" Tea said and Pegasus smile fell.

"Oh yeah, classes. I totally forgot." Pegasus said trying to hide his disappointment. "Change and I'll take us there." Tea nodded and went to change.

"What should I wear today? It's cold out there." Tea looked through her clothes and found something that would keep her warm. That was black jeans and a sweater her mother packed for her. "Mom, you saved me!" Tea smiled. But then added; "For once."

"I am ready. Sorry to keep you waiting." Pegasus shook his head.

"Not at all. Now shall we go?" He asked.

"What about breakfast?" Tea suddenly asked.

"What about them?" Pegasus asked surprised.

"Have you had them yet?"

"Well… No, I was so excited with the first snow I forgot about the breakfast." Pegasus looked at Tea and she looked back at him.

"I can make…"

"No you won't! Since it's only 7am I am taking you to that same café for breakfast, lets that be the symbolic start to our celebration." Pegasus took her hand and almost dragged her out of her room not waiting for Tea's replay. Tea said nothing, she just let him lead her, but before that she took her books and locked the door.

"This is going to be the memorable day in entire my life!" Tea thought to herself. "Donno this will be bad or good, but I am sure of one thing. I won't forget this day entire my life."

The ride to the café was quiet. Tea was looking out the window admiring the view and Pegasus was thinking about the evening. He was picking places where they should go. And yet the best place for him was his home. But not this time. He'll think of something.

In no time they were at the café. Staff already knew them. They saw them as a couple. It was because every time they came here they were together. Neither Pegasus nor Tea came here to eat alone. This small, middle age like, café was theirs.

It started when Pegasus accidentally spilled ice coffee on Tea's blouse. When they became friends they always came here. Sometimes just for a quiet lunch sometimes for romantic dinner and sometimes for quick breakfast. It was no surprise that this café, called Memories, worked at 7am. It started job at 5am and was closed at 10pm. Staff worked hard, but they profit was unbelievable.

Once Tea asked them why they work so hard and do not open big restaurant, the owner said:

"I want people feel comfortable at my little café. Big restaurants are for famous people, my café is for people who want to escape their daily life or bring it here. I want people feel comfortable and don't think about the money they'll spend here." The man then smiled and added "My wife always wanted this kind of café."

Every time Tea entered this place she remembered the man's words. Staff always looked kind and she felt like home. That was strange, but then again it was alright.

And now Tea and Pegasus sat at the table waiting for someone to take their orders. A woman came and brought them their usual meal.

"Looks like, we are coming here too often." Pegasus smiled. Waitress blushed.

"You wanted something else?" She asked not sure what to do. Pegasus laughed.

"No. That was exactly what we wanted. Isn't that right Max?" Tea said looking at Pegasus.

"Yes, dear." Pegasus looked at Tea then at waitress "That was exactly what we wanted, thank you." Waitress nodded and was about to leave when Pegasus stopped her. "And could you get us ice cream for desert?" Waitress nodded and left.

"Two ice cream." She said to a man in a kitchen.

"So they aren't in a hurry?" The man smiled.

"No." Woman sighted.

"What's with ya?"

"Nothing, just these two reminds me of my ex and me, several years ago. And you know what; he just called her 'dear'!" The man laughed.

"Shouldn't he? They are the couple! Here take these to them." She did as was told to. Tea and Pegasus thanked her.

"We have two hours what should we do?" Pegasus smirked. As if reading his thoughts Tea answered:

"We have only an hour and a half, so I suggest enjoying our meal. Donno why, but this place calms me down." Pegasus said nothing. He just smiled to her. And she knew he agreed. But they didn't know that someone was watching them.

"You know, I think these two will get married one day and live happily ever after." Woman smiled.

"In any other case I would say you are crazy, but today… Well actually these two, I think they will make it. Just look at them; sitting there peacefully, eating…"

"Yes, they always do this when they are not in a hurry." Woman smiled.

"And everything started when the boy spilled ice coffee on her blouse." Man sighed

"That was accident and you know it!" woman demanded.

"I know I know! Don't shout! Damn you are noisy."

"What did you say? I am noisy! Old fool!"

"Tea, I think we should hurry, it's almost nine."

"Ok." Was all Tea said. She was lost in her thoughts again. Pegasus felt rejected.

"Is something wrong?" Pegasus wondered.

"No, everything's fine. I was just thinking." Pegasus opened door for Tea and she sat. "Thank you. I was thinking… You see soon is holiday, what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me. I am going to be just fine. I think I'll be making those cards. I'm a busy man Tea, if it's not for college I would be working all day." Pegasus smiled. Tea nodded. But Pegasus wished more of her attention. If she was paying the attention she should, Tea would saw him lying… But now, she just nodded as if he meant nothing to her.

At last they got to the college. For Tea it was fast, for Pegasus it was forever. All the time he wondered what was she thinking. These thoughts were killing him and he wanted answers. But he couldn't ask her now. Not now. He will ask her this evening.

Classes flew by. And Pegasus took Tea, as usual.

"The day went fast. Don't you think so?" Tea asked Pegasus cheerfully.

"No, I don't think so." Pegasus growled.

"Huh? Why? Did something happen?" Silence. "Max?" Silence. "If you don't want to answer just say you don't. Did I do something, I shouldn't?"

"No."

"Well then…"

"You didn't something you should!" Pegasus barked. Tea sat there not knowing what to do. Suddenly the car stopped.

"Why did you stop the car?" Tea was really worried. First Pegasus never acted like that and second it wasn't neither his nor her home yet.

"Entire time I was with you, you were wondering somewhere! You didn't answer my questions, cause you're always thinking. I want to know what the hell are you thinking! What's going on Tea!"

"Well… I…" Tea wanted but couldn't find words to explain herself. She was thinking about home, about Malik. If she said the truth Pegasus would be very disappointed. She knew it. She could see it in his eyes. "I…" She tried once more, but couldn't explain. So she did one thing she wasn't sure of. She said: "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Pegasus mind repeated the words. He turned on the engine and the car moved. Though Pegasus was driving his mind was covered with more questions. "She said sorry, but never explained herself. This must be that other man! No, Tea belongs to me! He body, her mind and her spirit! Tonight you are MINE Tea!" Pegasus thought.

As they both were lost in their thoughts they didn't notice a black limo passing by.

**A/N:** Ok. I think I'll end here. I know I made you wait for so long, but I really didn't want to write it. It wasn't writers block. I just felt a bit not myself. But If I feel like it, I'll update sooner this time. And I am talking about this week :D Oh! And as I am evil as I am XD I'll let you know what will happen next :3

Next time

Pegasus takes Tea home. They celebrate. Weeks pass by and Tea goes home. But SETO(!) comes into the picture. He wants his REVENGE (!) Oh no! What will happen! (Hmmm long chapter is waiting ahead.)

See ya! ;)


	10. We meet again

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 10**

**We meet again**

Pegasus stopped at his home. He planed everything. First dinner, then let the staff home and just the two of them at home, a little dance and… She will be his. No more Mr. Him in her thoughts, just Pegasus, just Max.

"I thought you were taking me home." Tea said not sure.

"I know. But I thought we should celebrate first snow at my home. There is place where you will be able to look at falling snow, at the beauty of falling snow." Pegasus grinned. It was starting to snow. There was no wind. Tea and Pegasus stood there watching falling snowflakes. It seemed so peaceful and perfect that Pegasus forgot everything.

Standing and watching snowflakes Tea shivered. But she didn't complain. She loved watching them dance in the air and then gently lay on the ground. Tea's face fell when she remembered dancing. She always dreamed to become a great dancer. She even went to dance school. But her father never approved it. He always said 'no'. She was going to dance school just because Malik lend her money. She never asked though. He was always taken care of her and she loved him for that. They both took care of each other. Tea knew that he stole money to help her.

**Flashback**

"Malik, please! Don't steal anymore! It's not a big deal! I can live _without _dancing." Tea demanded.

"No way, Tea! You are dancing and that's final!" Malik said stubbornly. "**I want you to dance!** One day your father will see that you are a great dancer and he will let you dance!"

"And if he doesn't?" Tea asked feeling tears in her eyes.

"He will, Tea, I swear he will. And no more crying! Besides I love stealing! If it weren't for you I would have mountain of money here. I wouldn't know what to do with them! So, as long as I am stealing, you are dancing! Understand?" Tea nodded her head.

**End of flashback**

"But he never agreed." Tea said in a whisper. But Pegasus heard it.

"Maybe she loves him, but he doesn't." Pegasus thought. He saw her shivering so came and hugged her. "Want to go inside?" Pegasus offered.

Tea was almost crying as she felt someone's arms pull her into a hug. She knew it was Pegasus. She rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly she felt his breath on her neck. He offered her to go inside. Tea looked into his chocolate eyes. Snow was covering his silver hair and cold was painting his cheeks light red.

"Yes, let's go inside." Tea whispered. As they were walking to his house Pegasus lowered his hand and now it was resting on Tea's waist.

As Tea was sitting in the living room Pegasus was giving orders back in the kitchen.

"I want all of you out of here after the dinner. I don't care if your jobs are unfinished! I want you out as soon as we start dancing! No questions, nothing! If I see any of you here after dinner, you will be fired! Understood?" Everyone nodded. Walking out of the kitchen Pegasus smirked. _Today is **the day**, Tea._ He thought to himself. _You will become mine and only mine!_ His mind screamed and smirk appeared on his face. He planned everything to the last detail. Nothing and no ONE will ruin it. He made sure of that.

Tea was sitting on the sofa watching fire. Flames were dancing in her eyes as she remembered her childhood. Mom and dad and Malik… How she missed them! She always slept with a plushy she got from Malik. She remembered the room that Malik made for her. She remembered everything and wanted to be there.

"I wish Marik was here." Tea whispered. She didn't know Pegasus was watching her.

"And who is Marik?" Pegasus asked. He vainly tried to hide his anger.

"Marik?" Tea asked. She blushed a bit. "Well… you see… umm… He is…"

"Your boyfriend." Pegasus cut her. Tea started to laugh.

"No! It's my plushy! I sleep with it." Now was his turn to blush. He was so jealous that he couldn't think clearly.

"Dinner's ready, Tea dear." Pegasus managed to say. But this was not changing his plans. Tonight she will not need her plushy. Tonight she will be his.

Everything went as planned. Dinner, staff left and now they were dancing. She was in his arms and that made him hard. Pegasus spun her around few times and now was leading her to his room.

"Where are we going?" Tea asked not really caring.

"You'll see." Pegasus smirked. Tea had no clue what was going on. She thought it was one of his surprises. Yes it was a surprise and soon she will find out it. And defiantly isn't going to like it.

Pegasus spun her once more before he opened his bedroom door and led her in. He locked the door after he went in. Just in case she'd want to escape.

Tea was sitting on his bed looking in all directions. She liked the room. And now she looked at Pegasus. Max. She was waiting. She wanted to know what he was going to do. And soon she realized. His smirk and lust in his eyes told her everything. _No._ Tea thought to herself. _This can't be happening. He couldn't._ But, oh, how wrong she was!

Pegasus admired his little goddess from afar. Darkness only made her more beautiful than she already was. He loved her. He truly did. _Looks like I fell for her. Sorry about that Honda boy._ Pegasus smirked. Suddenly Tea's smile faded away. He knew she figured it out. It was now or never.

Pegasus wasted no time. He came over to her and, before Tea could say anything, caught her lips into a kiss. He waited her to respond, but it was taking too long, so he deepened the kiss. His hands were undoing her sweater and going down under her cloths.

Tea wanted to stop Pegasus, but had no time. He caught her lips into a kiss. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to pull away, but he deepened the kiss. Moreover, he undressed her. This had to end. And NOW.

"No way!" Tea thought. "I will not let him to use me! I don't want to!" Tea screamed in her mind. She managed to pull him away.

"What is it, love? Out of breath?" Pegasus asked smirking.

"What is the meaning of **this**!" Tea demanded.

"It's our **_real_** celebration." Pegasus leaned to kiss her, but Tea stopped him.

"No! Stop that!" Tea pleaded, but Pegasus was not listening. He kissed her again. From lips he traveled down her cheek and stopped to her ear.

"You were thinking about your boyfriend, weren't you? You know what? I will make you forget him. You are mine now!" Tea felt tears run down her cheeks.

"No!" She screamed. "I was thinking about my family! I was thinking about mom and dad and my friends!" Pegasus looked into her eyes. She wasn't lying. She told the truth.

"This changes nothing." He said and started to kiss her again. Tea couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't want him to hate her, but she had no choice.

"You want me to hate you forever?" Pegasus froze.

"What?" He looked at her. Tea was determined.

"You want me to hate you all eternity? I thought we were friends! And friends don't do such things!" Pegasus thought. Just now he understood he was in Seto's situation. But she was right. He didn't want her to hate him.

"Sorry." He left the room. Tea cried a bit more, but soon fell asleep. She wanted to forgive, but in the morning.

Morning was a bit awkward. Neither of them talked. Breakfast was served, but they didn't feel hungry.

"Wonder what happened yesterday." One woman said to another.

"Looks like nothing good. They are too quiet." Answered another woman washing dish.

"I don't think they will be eating anything." A man told walking into the kitchen.

"Why so sure?" A woman asked.

"Cause they are playing with their food."

Tea was looking into the food. She didn't feel like eating.

"I can't believe this! He almost raped me there! What was he thinking! No I won't forgive him…" Tea thought.

"Tea, I am sorry." Pegasus broke the silence. Tea looked up. "I donno what's got into me yesterday." Tea said nothing. "Tea I… I…"

"No way! He is not going to say what I think he is." Tea thought.

"I… I'll tell you this later." Tea sighed. "Let's finish our meal." Tea nodded.

"That was close." She thought.

"Will you forgive me?" Pegasus asked not even caring about servants that were in the room.

"If you promise to be good and not to do that again." Tea smiled "Oh God, what I'm doing?"

"Cross my heart." They smiled to each other. But Tea felt bad. Yes she didn't want him to be sad and she did want to forgive him, but… But what he done… well tried to do… was unforgivable. Maybe that's why she forgave him? Because he didn't do anything that bad. She'll think about it later.

Suddenly it hit her. She remembered him being hard and then he pulled away. No one would ever do that. She knew it. _Max, you… thank you_. She smiled as she thought about it.

Pegasus saw her smiling and smiled back. It felt like she was forgiving him. Pegasus nodded his head. He didn't want the girl start crying.

Weeks flew by and now Tea and Pegasus were standing at the airport.

"I'm going to miss you." Pegasus smiled a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you too." Tea said as they heard woman announce gate number. Tea had to go. "I…"

"You have to go." Pegasus said; sadness and longing in his eyes. Tea nodded. She turned and left. Why was it so hard to leave him? Harder than ever. She never felt like that before. No. She felt something same only… it wasn't that hard.

"Oh my God! Can't be! I can't be falling for Max! But it's harder to leave him than Malik. No I am not falling for him… I already love him." Tea thought as she looked out the window. The journey took few hours and she was home in the evening.

"Tea!" Mrs. Gardner shouted as she saw her daughter walking home. "Why didn't you tell me to pick you up?"

"Sorry, mom. I wanted to walk back home." Tea smiled sheepishly. Her mother laughed.

"Come in dear, you must be very hungry."

"Starving!" The two women laughed.

Back in England.

"Mr. Kaiba, why are you going there?" Robert asked.

"To get my revenge." Seto smirked.

"Big brother!" They both heard. Soon came in running black haired boy. "Is it true?" He took a deep breath. "Is it true that you are going to Japan!"

"Yes it is." Seto stated.

"Can I come too? Please oh please oh please! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeee!" Seto sighed. He could never resist his puppy dog eyes.

"Ok Mokuba, you can go with me." But before Seto could say another word…

"Yay!" Mokuba jumped into his hands. "I am going to Japan!" He did a little dance of victory and then ran into a limo.

"Oh, Tea you donno what's waiting for you." Seto thought as he got into the car.

Japan

It was early morning. Tea was awake already. She took a shower got dressed and went down stairs.

"Morning mom!" She greeted her mother who was making breakfast.

"Up so early?" Mother asked.

"Yeah. I want to go to see Malik." Tea blushed a bit. Her mother laughed.

"Ok, go. But be back soon." She winked and Tea blushed even more.

Tea was walking down the street. She remembered every corner she and Malik went and saw. She remembered everything like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

It was late afternoon and was getting dark. Tea and Malik were running down non stop.

"Malik… I… I…" Tea tried to say.

"Hush… I know you're tired. So am I, but we have to run!" Malik said.

"But I can't… can't run anymore!" Tea fell down.

"Tea!" Malik shouted. He ran up to her. "Are you alright?" He asked her as he picked her up. It was hard to hold her. He still was too weak.

"M-Malik? I think I can walk…"

"Shush. They are following us! Lets hide!" Malik whispered.

**End of the flashback**

Tea was now near the prison where Malik was 'living'. She entered the building.

Malik was laying on the bed thinking.

"Soon Christmas… Wonder what Tea is doing now." Malik smiled as he remembered his friend.

"Thinking about your woman again?" A low voice asked.

"Not your business." Malik answered. Faint blush on his cheeks.

"Bakura, leave him alone. It's Christmas soon, you know." The boy who was sitting on the bed said.

"Shut up Ryou. Like I care." The boy named Ryou sighed.

"Ishtar, a woman here wants to see you." Guard said.

"Probably Isis." Malik said as he walked with the guard into the meeting room. "Too bad it's not TEA!" Malik screamed as he saw Tea sitting in the room. Guard had to cover his ears.

"Fifteen minutes for you." With that guard left.

"Oh my God! Tea!" Malik hugged her. "I missed you so much!" He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too Malik." Tea whispered hugging her friend tears rolling down her cheeks. Maybe it was wrong, maybe she felt she was betraying Pegasus; now it didn't mater. They stood like this for 5 minutes. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"I missed you so much. I love you Tea." Tea felt her heart stop.

"I…" I _don't think I love him… wait what I am thinking here. I DO love him! He's my friend!_ "I love you too Malik." Tea whispered. Malik pushed her away a bit.

"You… you do?" Malik asked looking her in the eye. Just then Tea realized what he was saying.

"I… I do mean that I love you…" Tea hadn't time to finish her sentence as she felt warm lips cover hers. The passion she felt in a kiss was almost unstoppable. For a second she thought Malik will take her there and then. As much as she regretted, she returned the kiss. Tea gasped as his passion grew every passing second. Using the opportunity Malik slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"God she tastes so sweet!" Malik thought and deepened the kiss. He wanted more. He needed more. And he couldn't control himself anymore.

Suddenly they both felt someone separating them. It took two guards to rip Malik from Tea. One held Tea and Two men held Malik.

"Let her go!" Malik ordered.

"I have to go Malik." Tea said as the guard let her go. "I come tomorrow." She said and disappeared.

Malik swore. But he was happy at last to see her. A big grin was on his face as he entered his cell.

"You made out with your sister!" Bakura asked wide eyed.

"Wha-?"

"Lipstick." Ryou explained.

"Oh… That..? Hehehe…" Malik rubbed his forehead. "I… It was Tea."

"Oh my God, what was that!" Tea walked out of prison. She was blushing deep red. "He… kissed me… he loves me… THAT way! This is no good!"

As Tea walked thinking about Malik's kiss she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I…" She trailed of. And stared in shock.

"Hello, Tea." There was standing in front of her none other than Seto Kaiba.

To Be Continued

**A/N: Sorry it took me few days. I was trying. It's your turn to say how it was! See ya in the next chappy.**


	11. Daddy

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 11**

**Daddy**

**

* * *

Previously **

"Oh my God, what was that!" Tea walked out of prison. She was blushing deep red. "He… kissed me… he loves me… THAT way! This is no good!"

As Tea walked thinking about Malik's kiss she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I…" She trailed of. And stared in shock.

"Hello, Tea." There was standing in front of her none other than Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Tea wasn't able to speak. She just stared at the man in front of her – Seto Kaiba. He was here. But why? 

"Surprised to see me?" Seto smirked.

"K-Kaiba! What are you doing here?" She managed to say.

"I have some business to take care of." He said still smirking. It was obvious he was up to no good. Tea could feel that. His smirk, the look in his eyes, it all said she was his _business_. "And you are coming with me." Seto said wasting no time.

"What? Me? Why? No!" Tea screamed as he grabbed her hand. "Let me go Kaiba!" Tea demanded.

"So now I'm Kaiba huh?" He leaned down to her ear. "Few months ago I was Seto." He smirked as he felt her shiver under his breath.

"Get lost!" Tea pushed him as hard as she could. Since Seto wasn't prepared for this he let her go, in fact he almost fell. Tea, using the opportunity, started to run. It didn't take long for Seto to catch up with her only there was one problem: Tea was faster than he thought.

Tea thanked God that she had such a friend as Malik. Back in childhood, they were running away from people hundreds or thousand times. Tea was used to running. And now it was saving her. Well she hoped it would save her. Kaiba was fast. She panicked as she heard him chasing her up.

It was few blocks away from prison when Kaiba caught Tea. They both were panting hard. Seto was holding Tea's arm tight.

"You'll… pay… for this…" Kaiba panted. "You'll… pay… for… everything…"

"Go… to hell…" Tea panted trying, vainly, to get away from him. Seto was too strong.

"Prepare yourself, _Tea_." Seto said as smirk appeared on his face.

"For what? You're going to rape me?" She asked sarcastically, but soon regretted her words. Seto smirked.

"I was thinking about that too." He smirked as he saw horror in females face. _He was thing about that too._ Tea's mind repeated. _Somebody help!_ Tea thought.

"Seto Kaiba!" They heard. Seto turned to see Mrs. Gardner. Tea thanked God.

"Mrs. Gardner! How nice to see you!" Seto said with a fake smile.

"It's nice to see _you _here." Mrs. Gardner said. "I see you already met Tea."

"Yes, I did. We were planning to go to a café…" But he couldn't finish.

"I see. But I have to disappoint you. I really need Tea to help me. But you can have her tomorrow!" Mrs. Gardner said, not wanting to disappoint him.

"That's ok. I'll see you tomorrow, Tea." Seto smirked as he left.

"What a nice young man. Maybe you two will become an official couple…"

"MOM!" Tea cut her mother. "I hate him! If you only knew!"

"Now now Tea. I understand your hate. It will vanish after some time and you will fell in love with him." Her mother said dreamy. "I remember when your father and I fell in love. At first I didn't like him, but…" Her mother went on and on as they both were walking home. Tea cursed in her mind. Why didher mother like Kaiba so much? True, he never gave a reason to hate him, but still...What about Malik? Malik!

"Mom, what about Malik?" Tea asked suddenly cutting her mother.

"Malik? Don't tell me you love him. I know you were friends since childhood, but hun, you can't live with criminal." Her mother said simply.

"I'd better live with criminal than with jerk Kaiba!" Tea shouted. But her mother only smiled saying "youth".

Tea was shocked. Yes, her mother didn't know what happened back in England, but still. She could ask her opinion. And now, tomorrow will come Seto and her mother will even bless them. And you never know what Kaiba is thinking. He may not only rape her, he may… No she won't think about it. It was too scary. Tea had to do something, but what? _Father_!

"Daddy!" Tea shouted as she ran in a room where her father was watching TV.

"Yes dear?" He asked not looking at Tea.

"Daddy, what do you think, Seto Kaiba would be good husband of mine or not?" Tea asked.

"Sure dear." Tea's mouth hit the floor. Sure? He agreed? Tea wanted to disagree, but she knew better than to argue her father. Tea was doomed. She lowered her head and was about to exit the room when she heard "What did you say!" _Yes._ Tea thought and zoomed to her father looking sheepishly.

"Well, today I met Seto Kaiba and we talked a bit. Then mom came and she said that tomorrow I could go with him on a date. And now she wants us to become couple, get married…"

"That's enough!" Her father cut her. "I will say it only _once_: stay away from that _Kaiba_! I won't allow **_my_** daughter get involved with Kaiba family! And what happened to Malik?" Her father asked. Tea already thanked him in her mind and had hard time not to jump in his arms.

"Mom said it is better for me to be with Kaiba than… she called him criminal!" Tea said hurt.

"He's criminal, that's true. But he was always there for you. He even stole money for your dancing." Her father trailed of.

"Daddy, he…"

"You know, he came here one day… It was long ago. You were in adancing school. He came to me…"

**Flashback**

"Mr. Gardner a boy here wants to see you." A man said.

"Oh."

"I came here to talk to you!" Malik entered the office. The man wanted to shove him out, but Mr. Gardner stopped him.

"Let him talk." The man nodded and left. "So, what is it, you want to talk about." Malik came closer. Though he was 15 he already was tall young man. He held determent look, his eyes never leaving older man in front of him.

"I came here to talk about Tea." Malik stated.

"Oh? And what exactly you want to say?" Mr. Gardner said coldly already not liking the subject.

"Let her dance." Malik said determent.

"Dance? Why should I?"

"Because she is a great dancer, she has a gift! You ever saw her dance? I bet not!" Malik said having a hard time to control his anger.

"She'll become lawyer and that's final! Get out of here you thief!" Mr. Gardner shouted. He hated the boy already.

"I'll leave. But I want you to know, Tea _will be_ dancing. **I** make sure of that! And I won't stop thieving. Tea needs money for her dance lessons." With that Malik left.

**End of the Flashback**

"I knew you were dancing, and I saw you dance there, but I wanted you to become alawyer, just like me. I didn't like Malik, not because he was a thief, but because he was giving you everything. I was jealous. He had nothing and yet did his best to give you thing I refused to give." Mr. Gardner trailed off.

"Daddy…" Tea hugged her father. She didn't know Malik talked to her father.

"I am proud of that youth. None of your friends came to me asking something. Malik was, no **is** a brave youth. And you know what, if you want to get married, marry Malik. He's the best for you." Tea felt her heart growing heavy. She always dreamed about this moment, when her father let her be with Malik, but when it happened… Did her heart really belong to Pegasus? Or did she still love Malik?

"How sweet! You just look at those two." Tea turned to see her mother looking at them.

"Mom."

"Dear, we have to talk. Seriously!" Mr. Gardner said his voice getting colder.

"What is it hun?" Mrs. Gardner smiled.

"Tea said you want her and Kaiba get along."

"That's true." Mrs. Gardner smiled.

"Well then, I forbid that!" Her face fell.

"What do you mean hun. Tea needs to find…"

"I want her to be with Malik!" Tea didn't know to cry or to jump up and down out of happiness. What's going on here? If she said she loved Pegasus her father wouldn't let her go back to England. And she wasn't sure she loved Malik that much. And what Pegasus would say...

"Someone up there really hates me." Tea thought as she looked at her arguing parents.

**A/N:** I am terribly sorry for such a short chapter. I know it took me long to update, but teacher give us hard time. Since today is a free I may update another chapter. I am sorry for letting you down. Really I am.


	12. Malik

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_A/N:_ Gosh, things are heating up. Now some of the reader approves TeaxMalik! Some want triangle and some (gasp) re… rectangle! HMMMMM… No No No! I know those "HMMM" of mine! I'm already getting the idea (gosh I hate myself for that). Well you never know.

**Chapter 12**

**New beginning**

**Previously**

* * *

Tea meets Kaiba. Mrs. Gardner wants Tea to marry Kaiba. Mr. Gardner hates Kaiba and wants his only daughter to marry Malik. Now Tea does not understand herself. What is going to happen to her? What about Pegasus? 

New day, new adventures. Tea was taking a shower.

"Someone up there really hates me. What should I do now? Entire my life I was dreaming about Malik and me being together and now… What I am going to do?" Tea thought.

* * *

After some time she went downstairs. 

"And that's final!" She heard her father's voice."

"Must be still arguing about Kaiba." Tea sighed and went too the kitchen.

"God morning Tea." Mr. Gardner smiled.

"Good morning daddy, mom." Tea looked at her mother who was not happy at all. "What were you arguing about?" Tea asked.

"About you and Kaiba." Tea sweat dropped. "Me and Kaiba?"

"Yes, your mother wants you to be with Kaiba. But hear me Tea. Stay away from him." Mr. Gardner said, his eyes getting darker. Tea gulped.

"Yes father." That was all she managed to say.

"Ok, I am off to work." He smiled and exited the house.

"I still don't understand why your father hates Kaiba. He's such a nice boy." Tea's mother sighed.

"If you only knew…" Tea thought, but nodded.

"Well today he's coming to pick you up at 11am, so be ready." Mrs. Gardner said.

"What? How do you know that?" Tea asked shocked. "And what about father?"

"He called few hours ago and asked you. And what father doesn't know, that doesn't hurt him." Mrs. Gardner winked. Tea paled.

"What? How could you! I never said I _liked_ Kaiba, in the first place! How could you do this to me!" Tea shouted and ran upstairs into her room. It is over. Her life is ruined.

"How could she do this to me? Why mom is so selfish? Why she can't understand me?" Tea cried.

In the kitchen sat Tea's mother.

"Maybe I am doing a mistake? Maybe she really does not like Kaiba. Well, after today everything will clear out." Mrs. Gardner nodded to herself.

After some time

"Daddy? It's me, Tea. Ok. No, I mean yes, I am. Because mom is going to let me to a date with Kaiba. Yes. I understood, but mom… At 11 am. Ok. Ok I won't. Ok. See ya." Tea hung up the phone. "This means _war_ mom. I am NOT dating Kaiba!" Tea lay down on her bed. "Now I need to wait for 11 pm. Just wait Kaiba. You can't imagine what my father could do." Tea smiled. "I hope I'll get rid of him once and for all."

It was already 11am and Tea was waiting.

"Where are you daddy?"

"Tea, Kaiba is waiting for you." Mrs. Gardner said.

"Tell him to go to Hell!" Tea shouted back. _Father!_

"I will call him up here." With that, Tea's mother went downstairs.

"What? Kaiba? Here! Mom! Don't do that!" Tea ran and opened the door only to see Kaiba standing there.

"Don't do what?" Kaiba smirked and Tea paled.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" Tea asked after regaining ability to speak.

"I came here to take you to a date. Remember?" Seto said and grabber her arm.

"Let me go Kaiba!" Tea demanded trying to get her arm away. However, it was no use. Kaiba pulled her to his chest and took her bridal stile. "Put me down! Kaiba, that's an order!" However, Kaiba did not listen to her. He just smirked.

"No one will help you my pretty." Kaiba whispered.

"Mom, help!" Tea begged, but her mother just said:

"How romantic. Kidnapping future wife. How romantic." Tea was shocked.

"This is not happening, it's just a dream!" Tea thought. "Daddy where are you?"

As Mrs. Gardner opened the door to let Kaiba out, they saw Mr. Gardner standing there.

"Let her go Kaiba." Mr. Gardner said.

"And if not." Kaiba asked. "What would you do?"

"I would kill you Kaiba." A voice said. Everyone looked confused.

"Who said that?" Kaiba demanded.

"I did." The same voice said. And out of the shadows stepped Malik. "Let her go Kaiba, or you will be a goner." Malik stated. His sandy hair was covering his eyes.

Kaiba didn't like the guy. He put down Tea.

"I'll be back, and you can count on that. No one will save you."

"England is a big country!" Tea shouted back as Kaiba was walking to his limo. After few minutes, Kaiba was gone. Gardner yard was filled with awkwardness. No one said anything. Tea looked at Malik and to her father. Malik looked at Tea and at her father.

"I think I'll leave you two." Mr. Gardner said and went into the house.

"Come with me." Malik said and took her hand. Tea didn't say anything but didn't refuse. She was confused and wanted to find out everything. She had a feeling that they were going to a very familiar place.

_A/N: Ok, that's enough for today. Just kidding, just kidding. (Dodges away sharp objects.) Don't kill me people! I need fiction to finish! (Everyone puts down sharp objects.) That's better. Now on with a story!_

Walking through the snow Tea started to shiver. She was only with her sweater. She didn't have shoes so she was soaked.

Malik was deep in his thought when he felt Tea's hand getting cold. He stopped and Tea almost bumped into him.

"You are barefoot. Let me help." Before Tea had a chance to respond, he picked her up and carried her rest of the way.

Soon their journey ended.

"Malik, is this… That house?" Tea asked not sure. Malik just smiled. He carried her upstairs and kicked the door to open them. Yes, that was the place Tea was thinking about. It was a room, Malik made for her. The childish room.

Malik put Tea down on the bed that stood there. Everything was dusty, but Tea didn't mind it though. She took the dusty blanket and covered herself. Malik light on a fire. Just now Tea saw a fireplace.

"Malik…" Tea started.

"You father came and took me out of jail. Too bad, he could do that for one day. So tomorrow, I am going back…" Malik trailed off.

"Malik, I…" Tea didn't know what to say.

"I was surprised myself…"

**Flashback**

"So, you're saying that woman and you were friends since childhood?" Bakura asked.

"Yes."

"And you love her." Malik blushed, but said nothing.

"I knew it. Don't you think she has another man? I mean she was in England she may have few hundred men chasing after her…"

"Shut the hell up!" Malik grabbed Bakura by his collar. "Tea belongs to me and NO ONE will have her, understood!" Bakura gulped and nodded.

"Silence! Malik you are free for today." A police officer said. Three men looked at each other. Malik let Bakura go and went with a police officer.

"Who paid for my…" Malik trailed off seeing Mr. Gardner waiting for him.

"This is Malik."

"Yes I know." Mr. Gardner cut off police officer.

"You should bring him back till tomorrow 10pm." Mr. Gardner nodded.

"I need you to save my daughter." Mr. Gardner began. "Seto Kaiba wants her for his own goals. I donno what happened there in England, but I do want you to be near her."

"I understand, but…"

"I know you are wondering, why you." Malik nodded. "You were everything to Tea. I made you what you are now. I was angry, but not at you. I was angry with myself. You gave Tea so much, though you had nothing yourself. There were times I asked myself, why you were doing this and only one logical answer came to my head. Therefore, I decided to send her away. I decided to separate you… I am sorry." Mr. Gardner opened the door and they both got into the car. "Remember the day you came asking me to go to Tea's performance. You were 12 then. And three years later, you demanded me to watch her dance… I was there. I saw every dance she danced." The man sighed.

"I had no idea. If I knew I wouldn't…" Malik began, but once more Mr. Gardner cut him off.

"You couldn't know. I made a mistake and now my daughter is suffering. Will you help me?"

"Yes. I will do anything for Tea." Old man smiled. He recalled 15-year-old boy in his office demanding to let Tea dance, he recalled Tea's face when she was told she'd leave. He remembered times, when these two played together. When Malik broke his leg so he could be with Tea. Mr. Gardner remembered everything and a single tear found it's was down his cheek. He was so wrong about the boy. He was too blind and selfish to admit it to himself.

**End of the Flashback**

"Your father asked me to help you. He knew I could do anything for you." Tea was speechless. Her father took Malik away from jail just to save her. That was unbelievable.

Malik sat on the bed near Tea. He couldn't believe he was free. Malik looked at the woman beside him. She was trying to absorb entire information into her.

"Only one day." Malik's mind repeated. "You have only this night and then back to jail. You don't know when you are going to see her again. Do not hesitate!"

Tea looked up at Malik. He was sitting and looking at her. She felt a bit uncomfortable. His purple eyes were showing all emotions he was holding.

"Just one night. Only this night. And you'll be behind bars for the rest of your life." Malik's mind kept repeating. "Just this night." Malik said almost audible and caught her lips into a longing kiss.

Kaiba residence

Kaiba entered his room and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell! Who is that blond guy?" Kaiba thought. I need to get rid of them, both. Tea's father and _that _friend are in my way… Not for long…" Smirk appeared on Kaiba's face. He picked up the phone. "Yes. Kaiba here. Seto you moron! Whatever. Shut the hell up! I have a job for you, damn it! Yes. Mr. Gardner. Yes, you heard me right. Yes, that's him. YES God damn it! I kneed him dead. Don't touch Tea nor Mrs. Gardner. Because they need to stay alive! I hope. Yes, whatever." Seto hung up. "Now my dear Tea, you will belong to ME."

_A/N: End of the chapter! Oh MAN! Things are getting nasty! Wow, never imagined it would turn out this way. GASP… anyway; let me know what you think. You can tell me the couple you support. If there will be a lot of people supporting MalikxTeaxSetoxPegasus I may make it. Oh and I will not be updating till mid June. Don't worry, I have exams to pass v.v_


	13. I will never forget…

**Do not own**

**A/N: Yes! At last it's updated. I am sorry! Talk later now READ!**

**Chapter 13**

**I will never forget…**

It was early morning, when Tea woke up in her childhood friend's arms. His golden hair was covering his eyes. Tea smiled to herself and brushed his hair back a bit.

Feeling warm touch Malik awoke.

"Morning." Tea smiled looking into his half-closed, violet eyes.

"Morning…" Malik said with a yawn. He smiled to brunet laying next to her and kissed her forehead pulling her closer to him. Tea giggled at his action. "You sound happy." Malik whispered into her ear.

"I am…" Tea said and shivered a bit. "But it's cold." She complained. Malik smiled and pulled her closer, he pushed her down and lay on top of her.

"How about now?" He whispered.

"Better." Tea hugged him wrapping her arms around his back. She nuzzled her face into his chest and closed her eyes. Malik smiled at her actions, but let her do whatever she wanted. He felt tired himself so he rested his head on her shoulder and drifted away into a light sleep.

**Few hours later**

Malik was carrying Tea home. Tea buried her face into his chest so no one would see her. Malik was blushing mad as he earned whistles and someone shouted 'Nice catch!' or 'Lucky!' Though he tried hard not to pay any attention, he was blushing. Though this could not be seen, because it was winter and his cheeks were also red from cold.

"I can't believe it's happening again." Tea said in a whisper.

"We lived through it the first time; we will live the second one." Malik tried to calm her down a bit, thought he wished it would work for him too. He sighed when they reached Tea's home.

Tea's mom was making dinner as she saw Malik carrying home her only daughter. She smiled to herself. And rushed outside.

"Honey, Tea's home!" She said to her husband. He was in the living room watching TV. As he heard about his daughter he went outside also.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Gardners. I am sorry we are late." Malik put Tea down as they entered the house.

"It's ok, son. We don't mind." Mr. Gardner smiled.

"I'll go and change." Tea said as she walked up stairs to her room. Malik watched her leave. Tea came into her room, took a towel and went into the bathroom. 'I need it also.' She thought as she opened the hot water.

"It's time for me, right?' Malik asked Mr. Gardner as they were sitting on the couch.

"Not yet." The man said looking at TV. Malik sighed.

"The sooner the better." He said and earned a surprised and confused look from a silver haired man in front of him.

"What do you mean?" He eyed Malik.

"I know it sounds weird, but… Please, don't make me suffer… Don't make Tea suffer! I am a thief and it will never change… Just let me die there… In a prison…" Malik looked down. "That's where I belong…" Mr. Gardner still looked at the young man beside him.

"Did I hear right?" Malik just nodded. Mr. Gardner sighed. "Well then, say goodbye to Tea and we are leaving." Malik stood up and walked to Tea's room, but didn't knock.

'What should I say?' He thought. 'Thanks for everything, but I am going back to jail? That's nonsense! Why am I here in the first place?' He turned to leave, but froze as soon as he saw wet Tea standing behind him. A yellow towel was tightly wrapped around her body.

Tea was walking into her room as she saw Malik standing at her room's door. He didn't seam to hear her, so she came closer. Tea wanted to ask if he was alright but Malik turned.

"You ok?" Tea asked. Malik nodded. "Are you sure?" She asked looking at her friend. Malik looked down.

"I am leaving, Tea." Malik said in a whisper.

"To where?" Tea asked looking confused.

"It's time…" He said, kissed her forehead and said before leaving "I will never forget you…" And he left. Tea stood there for a few seconds before regaining her abilities to think. She ran into her room, put on white stockings, black pants and purple sweater. She dried her hair and pulled into a rat-tail and ran out of her room.

Meantime Mr. Gardner was taking Malik into the jail. Little did they know that a black car was following them.

Tea ran out of her house and called the taxi.

"To the Domino Jail, please. And hurry!" She said as she sat down. The driver only nodded. 'If he thinks that he will run away that easily then he's wrong!' She thought to herself. 'I am not letting him away with 'I will never forget you'!' She looked out the window. It was starting to snow. Tea smiled to herself. 'This year… England was the first place I saw snow…' Then she remembered Pegasus. 'I wonder how Max is doing? I will call him later…'

"We are here." Driver said. Tea paid him and ran out of the car. She saw Malik and her dad talking near the jail.

**In the black car**

"This is him?" The man asked.

"Yeah… Both of them!" The other shouted.

"Ok, lets just do it and get away out of here." The first one complained.

"Ok ok… Hold on." Both men pulled out guns.

"Well this is it." The first one smiled and fired into Malik. Unfortunately to them, Tea ran up to Malik and was hit into the shoulder. "Damn it!" The man cursed and they drove off.

Tea was run up to Malik and wanted to tell her what she thought as she felt huge pain in her right shoulder. The last things she saw was Malik catching her, her father calling her name and a car that drove off quickly. After that, everything became black.

Malik was talking to Mr. Gardner as he heard Tea call him. 'Oh, no… what are you doing here…' Malik thought. He knew Tea too well and knew that she will demand explanation. However, he had no. He did not want to leave her like that, but he did not want to give her hopes also. He was thief after all and after last night, he figured out that she needs someone better than him.

He was ready as he saw her open her mouth, but instead he heard a shot and saw Tea's face going white.

"Tea!" He shouted as he grabbed her. Blood was steaming down her shoulder. Malik looked up to see who did this, but saw only black car. It had dark windows and no numbers. ?"Damn it. Tea!" He returned his attention to the girl in his arms as Mr. Gardner called ambulance. Soon it was there.

"We have time, Malik. You can go with us." Mr. Gardner said as Malik gently carried Tea into the ambulance car.

"If you don't mind." Malik said and sat next to Mr. Gardner.

**Kaiba corp.**

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his office working on some papers. He looked up as he heard someone knocking.

"Come in." He said in his cold icy voice.

"Hi brother." Mokuba smiled. Seto looked up at him.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked down to his papers and signed something.

"You owe me dinner." The younger one grinned. Seto sighed.

"Very well. When and where?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Here with you." Mokuba said. Seto looked at him as if Mokuba said nothing. "I said here, Seto." He grinned.

"Why here?" Seto asked putting his papers back to their place.

"Since you are always busy, I thought it would be better for us to order pizza and we could eat here." Mokuba sat in the seat in front of Seto. Seto sighed and picked up the phone.

"Pizza. With lots of cheese. After ten minutes. Into my office." He said and hung up. Mokuba grinned. "I hope you are happy now."

"Oh, yes I am." Just then, a phone rang.

"What is it?" Seto asked annoyed. "Not now. I am busy moron! Ok, what is it? WHAT! You better make sure she is! And what about the others? Why I am not surprised? So make sure of that!" He slammed the phone. "Damn those morons." Seto cursed under his breath.

"So no pizza?" Mokuba asked looking down.

"We are gong to eat pizza don't worry." Seto sat back into his chair.

"Thanks brother!" Mokuba smiled. Seto just nodded.

'I make sure those that the blond guy and Mr. Gardner will become history. And if those two morons won't do their job, I'll make them pay.' Seto thought. 'And it's better if Tea's ok. Or I'll kill those morons myself.' He broke a pencil when he thought of that.

Mokuba just watched his brother. 'I bet its company's troubles. I am not interested in that.' He smiled to his brother who smiled back in return.

_A/N: I know it took me FOREVER and I know it's SHORT! But what can I do it's 3 am here! I'll try to update faster. Now my excuse: I was FORCED to write Never meant to be! And got so carried away that I forgot I have this story. Well I remembered it now and I WON'T forget it. I just update it at least once a week. Next chapters will be longer. I just need to come up with something, because summer is going to be full of more adventures for Tea. XD_


	14. Anything for you

**Do not own**

**A/N: Yes! At last it's updated. I am sorry! My inspiration was back so I decided to continue what gave up on XD Hope you don't mind very much x.x**

**Chapter 14**

**Everything for you**

Seto and Mokuba were eating pizza in Seto's office. Mokuba told stories about his adventures at school and his new girlfriends Serenity. However, Seto was not interested very much. He wanted to go to the hospital and see how Tea was doing. Looking at his little brother Seto smiled a warm smile. He knew he would be no one if it were not for his brother. Mokuba was always there for him. He did not know that, but if not he, Seto would be broken in no time. Seto worked only for his brother. He wanted Mokuba to have everything, even if it meant to harm someone.

However, Seto himself wished to take something from life, and that was Tea. Yes, he wished to have her, however, she was unreachable… For now. First, he needed to get rid of her 'friend' and father, and then the easy part – Pegasus. Seto was sure that if he bedded Tea, Pegasus would leave her.

Thinking this Seto smirked. He seemed deep in thought. Then thinking about his brother he remembered where he was and with whom. Seto looked once more at Mokuba and smiled.

Mokuba was a bit surprised seeing Seto smile that way. Nonetheless, he started to talk faster wanting to tell Seto everything. Mokuba's smile turned into grin and his eyes lighted a bit as he kept on talking stopping only to take a breath. He was so glad that Seto, at last, was paying attention to what he said that he forgot his pizza.

"No so fast, Mokuba. I can barely understand you." Seto said trying to calm his younger brother.

"Sorry, Seto." The small one took a big bite of his pizza.

"Chew it properly and then tell everything from the begging only slower." Seto smiled. Mokuba smiled back.

"As I was saying," He swallowed the last bit of pizza. "I asked Serenity to come over me, for a sleep over…"

"What?" Seto looked at him in disbelief. "Mokuba!"

"Well, I asked you the other day, and you said it was fine." Seto blinked few times. _I do not remember saying that._ He thought. Then Seto remembered Mokuba talking about a sleep over and he was so busy with his papers. Seto let out a deep sight.

"Fine, Mokuba. BUT, you both sleep in different rooms." He said determent with a cold face. Mokuba nodded understanding his brother was not joking.

"Thank you Seto!" Boy cheered. "You're the best!" He jumped up on the table and hugged his brother. If it were not for a cheer, they both would land on the ground. Entire food landed on the ground with a crash.

"No problem at all." Mokuba kept grinning as Seto wrapped his arms around the boy. "When is she coming?"

"Saturday morning." Mokuba said sitting on the table.

"Morning?" Mokuba nodded.

"Yes. I thought it would be awesome to show her all of my games and then we would do our homework and…" Mokuba silenced a bit.

"And then to bed in separate rooms." Seto finished.

"Of course! I was going to say that!" Seto laughed a bit at his blushing brother. Mokuba looked ashamed but smiled, he rarely saw his brother happy, and so he wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Alright, let's clean this mess and then we're free to go." Mokuba jumped on the ground and helped his brother.

"I wish you could meet her sooner. She's so awesome! You'd love her." Mokuba cheered.

"I believe." Seto smiled.

**In the hospital**

Mrs. Gardner was sitting next to sleeping Tea. She could not believe her little daughter was shot. Her husband was already talking to police explaining the matter.

"I want you to find out who did it and why? I want you to catch those bastards; I don't care how much this will cost!" He shouted police officer in the face.

"Please, Sir calm down. We will catch them." Police officer said calmly.

"You better! I want to know who is behind all this!" He clenched the paper cup he was holding in his hand, coffee spilling everywhere.

"We'll do our best…"

"I don't need your _best_! I want you to catch them even if that's impossible!" He growled. "My daughter almost got killed, what do you want me to do? Wait patiently till they come and try to do that _again_?" Police officer nodded.

"We do understand…"

"I don't need your understanding, just find those bastards!" He said waving his hand in all directions spilling the rest of the coffee.

"We are going to find them." A woman said lastly, getting tired of her partner.

"I hope." Mr. Gardner said walking back to where his daughter slept. "How is she dear?"

"The same." Mrs. Gardner said brushing tears away. "I don't want to lose my little angel."

"Neither do I. We will catch those bastards. They will pay dearly." He said hugging her wife and stroking her back.

**Kaiba residence**

It was late evening as Seto and Mokuba were watching TV. Mokuba was leaning into Seto. For the first time Seto was home, with him, not working, not talking to anyone. Seto turned off his cell phone and made sure they would not be disturbed. Seto felt guilty for not being with his little brother.

Seto was deep in thought. He needed to think of a plan how to make Tea come to him. Suddenly he was pulled back to reality when Mokuba spoke up.

"Seto look." He pointed to TV.

"Gardner family is hoping to get their daughter back as she seems to be in coma." The woman said. "Who could want to harm Gardner Industries? Police is already solving this case."

"Damn it." Seto frown turning off the TV.

"Is something wrong brother?" Mokuba asked looking at his brother.

"Nothing." He said then looked at his brother. "Wanna play some games?"

"You bet I do! Wait I'll bring the best one!" He cheered and ran out of the room. Seto smiled to his brother. But everything went wrong. Tea was not supposed to get there. Now she was in coma. He had to take everything into his hands. Not now… maybe later, in the evening.

**England**

Pegasus was resting in his room. He was thinking about the certain brunet. He was lost in memories. The day she left, he felt lonely again. It was fun to tease her, to hold her tight. But now it was different, there was no one here to be with him. Pegasus got up from his bed. He did not care about the clothes. His white shirt where unbuttoned and pants where not very straight.

He walked to the oak door and stood there just studying them. His fingers ran up and down warm wood as if trying to remember ever pit that the door had. He carved the ornaments on the door. He remembered it perfectly. It was a present for his father.

Ah, his parents. Now they were in Egypt, taking care of their new company. Pegasus was young, yes, but very ambitious. As every other rich man, he wanted power… And someone he could share his joy and sadness, pain and misfortune.

Slowly he opened the door and entered the dark room. Standing there for a moment he breathed taking sent into him. He switched the lights on and closed the door. Walking and looking at his paintings, Pegasus smiled. Some were bad, some were good and only one was breathe taking. He could not remember himself drawing that fast and this good. He looked at the painting he drew few months back. It was angel looking at whoever looked at the painting. It was Tea.

He smiled taking the picture and brushing his fingers up and down Tea's face. His eyes showed love and softness. He smiled looking at the picture.

"Tea…" His lips whispered. He put down the painting. Looking through the other paintings, he remembered his dream. Pegasus took the brush and paint and sat down. He already saw the world he wished to own. Step by step, line after line, he started to paint his world. The world he could always be a child. He painted his Toon World.

**Japan Jail**

Malik was hitting wall with his fists. He was angry and could do nothing about it. Tea was probably dieing and he was sitting here, just because once he got caught.

"Stupid jail!" He shouted. "I curse the day I started to rob." He growled at himself. "Idiot!" Bakura and Ryou looked idly at Malik; they did not dare to ask him questions. Malik was angry and could kill both of them with his bare hands.

"What do you think, what happened to him?" Ryou whispered to Bakura.

"How am I supposed to know?" Bakura snapped. "I'm not a fortuneteller."

"I know that, if you were we wouldn't be here." Ryou barked back.

"You wanna bring something up?"

"And what if I do?" Ryou asked. Bakura was surprised. Maybe prison did change people. Ryou was not as angelic as he used to be. Well Ryou was not angel, however, better than he was.

"Will you two shut up!" Malik barked at them. Both men silenced. Bakura grinned and walked up to Malik.

"So what happened?" Bakura asked.

"Tea was shot!" Malik glared at him. Bakura stood there shocked.

"Oh dear!" Ryou cut the silence.

"Why would someone want to kill that we… woman." Malik glared at Bakura.

"The bullet was for me, not for her, I'm sure about that."

"Then you are in deep shit." Bakura said walking to the bed and sitting on it.

"Thanks." Malik said mockingly.

Somewhere in the town, two pairs of violet eyes were looking at the address. Smirk crossed persons face as he walked to that direction. First, he needed to find everything out and then… Well his list was short. Just few names: Tea, Malik, Seto, Bakura, Ryou. These people where his next target. He put on sunglasses and started to walk the busy street.

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting this long, but I lost interest in this story x.x even thought of deleting it, but didn't and put in on hold. I knew I could come up with something n.n I just hope next chapy will come out sooner n.n'**


	15. Awakening

**Do not own**

**Chapter 15**

**Awakening**

That evening Seto phoned his 'men'.

"That's me. Yes, I saw the news. I want you to keep quiet and get rid any evidence. If you try to speak and name me, I am going to get rid of you myself. You better." He hung up and walked to his room. Falling on the bed, he put his hand under his head. Seto's unbuttoned shirt where uncovering his chest as he enjoyed evenings breeze. Seto could not remember the time when he had time for his brother. The rest of the day was enjoyable, though he was worried about Tea. She was in coma and that could not be helped. Seto knew that if he go and visit her, Tea's father would kick him out of there in no time.

However, he would play this little game. Seto smirked to himself. He knew the perfect way to get Tea. He took his cell phone.

"Seto here. I know. I do not need you anymore, so tomorrow come to my office dressed as normal people and I will pay you. I would not say that, but yes. Alright." He hung up and grinned. There was a way to get Tea, by ruining her father business.

He knew there had to be something that could make Gardner give up. Gardner Industries was not a company he wished to have, but this was the only 'clean' way to get Tea. Seto smirked falling to his bed again. He would take care of it tomorrow. Tea will be his, she likes it or not.

**England**

Pegasus grinned as he finished another painting. Thoughts about Tea were making him draw unbelievably fast and good. He could not remember himself drawing that good. Pegasus knew he was heels over Tea and was happy about it.

He wanted to phone her, but decided not to do so. He could have her all by himself when she got back. Pegasus did not want to push her. He decided to wait. He would wait for Tea as long as he needed. It was not so hard after all.

No one could ever remember him concentrating on his work. It was years ago when he did that and now… Indeed, love could make impossible. He stood up, tired from sitting at one place for so long. It was all-day and evening. He felt hungry and went down to get it.

**Somewhere in Japan**

A blond man stood looking out the window a woman came and hugged from the behind. The man grinned.

"Not now woman." He said pushing her away.

"It's always 'not now'." She complained.

"You have lover for that." He said turning to her.

"I never!" She shouted.

"Lies!" He said taking out the dagger. Woman stared wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't…"

"Of course, not." He smirked putting it on the table. "Your fear drives me crazy." Woman smirked.

"Good to hear." She said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took the dagger. He deepened the kiss and started to dominate it. She smiled and opened her mouth for his tongue to slip. He tightened grip with his one hand and stabbed her. She pulled away from him staring. "Why?" She managed to say blood dripping from her mouth. The man grinned. He leaned in licking the blood and deepening the dagger. After few seconds she fell. He caught her.

"Because you betrayed me, Mai." The blond man said licking the last bits of blood. He laid her down and cleaned his dagger. Now that it was taking care of, he walked out of the house. It was time to take care of people in his list.

The blond took the newspaper and flipped through pages stopping at one. He smirked seeing how close one of his… list people was. She was in hospital. Putting on sunglasses, he walked into the busy street.

**Kaiba Corp.**

Seto was sitting in his office when someone knocked on the door.

"It's us mister Kaiba." Two men walked in dressed casual. Kaiba arched the eyebrow. Men closed the door and came closer.

"Here." He handed them check. They both looked at it and their eyes went wide. They never saw so much zeros in one place. "No move somewhere out of Japan…"

"Done!" They both shouted. "We men…" One of them spoke. "It was pleasure to work with you."

"Sure. Now, get the hell out of here, and if you try to tell my name to anyone…" He glared. Men nodded and left. Seto sat back to his chair. "Now when that's taken care of, let's find out what Mr. Gardner hides." He smirked.

Breaking codes of Gardner Industries Seto smirked. He did find something that could be useful. He leaned back in his chair grinning. It was too good to be true. Now Tea will be his. He had no doubt. Now all he needed was time. And he would wait.

Mokuba entered the office. "Seto?" He said shyly, halfway out of the office.

"What is it Mokuba? Come in." Seto said. Mokuba looked out the door. _No way._ Seto thought. _He brought a girlfriend here._ He smirked. _Well let us see then_. Seto straightened himself.

"Come." Mokuba smiled looking out the door as he dragged the red hair girl in Seto's office. The girl clung to Mokuba and he blushed. Seto could almost keep a straight face. "Seto this is…"

"Where?" Seto asked seeing only a bit of red hair and blue dress. Mokuba turned and saw that his friend was standing behind him.

"Serenity, don't be shy." He smiled to the girl and she nodded. Taking her hand, he leaded her closer to Seto. "Sit down." Mokuba said politely. Seto was enjoying the view.

Serenity sat down but did not let go of Mokuba's hand. Not able to move Mokuba stood beside Serenity.

"Sit down, Mokuba." Seto said in a cold voice.

"I don't want to." Seto knew he was lying. He could see Mokuba was tired.

"Very well then."

"Seto, this is my girlfriend Serenity." Seto looked at her and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you at last. I heard a lot about you."

"T-the pleasure is all mine." She said shyly and smiled.

**Hospital**

Tea was sleeping as Mr. and Mrs. Gardner decided to go and eat something. Mrs. Gardner refused, but her husband forced her.

"You need to eat or you'll die." He said taking her hand.

"I don't want to leave Tea."

"Neither do I, but you need to eat something. Look, we'll have just something quick and then we're back." He assured her.

"What if she wakes up?" Woman protested.

"Then we'll find her awake. I don't want to lose you either." The man said kissing his wife's forehead. Woman nodded and the left.

A man walked into the room where Tea was sleeping. _Fools._ He thought seeing her parents walk away.

He took away sunglasses, showing his lavender eyes. He put them into the shirt pocket. Brushing his hair back, he walked up to Tea. For few moments, he looked at her admiring her features. He brushed her hair back to their place. Running his fingers up and down her cheek, he studied her.

The girl was cute he admitted that to himself. _What a waist_. He fought to himself. He moved his hand to her neck and all the way down to her hand. He stroked her hand and then placed his hand into her.

Suddenly Tea's hand moved and he smirked. _She is waking up._ He grinned.

Tea's eyelids moved and she tightened the grip on the hand that was in hers. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Waking up from the nightmare she had she felt relieved. She was running and there was no one to wake her up. Everywhere was dark and she was scared. Then, all of the sudden she felt something stroke her face and hand. She wanted the feeling to continue and never fade away.

The darkness disappeared and everywhere was light. At first it was bright and then too bright. She could not take it anymore and opened her eyes. What she saw surprised her. Malik was there standing next to her.

"Malik?" She asked seeing everything in a blur.

He watched her wake up. Hearing her name him a different name he grinned. She did not recognize him. How could she. She never met him, never. She did not know he was existing at all. On the other hand, he knew. He knew perfectly well she was existing. He knew who loved her and why.

The man brushed his hair back and smirked.

"Wrong you are." He said in a low voice. Tea let go of his hand and rubbed her eyes. Finally focusing on the man, she gasped. He did look like Malik, only he was… older? She could not believe it. Who was this man? And why he was here?

"Who are you?" She asked feeling fear overcome her. The man grinned.

"I'm here not to hurt you, don't worry." He whispered.

"Then why are you here? And who are you?" She asked frightened.

The man said nothing, just grinned at the young creature. She was scared and she did not hide it. She was afraid of unknown and he knew she was in his mercy.

He loved when people were afraid of him. He was evil and he loved that. No one ever dared to fight him back or fight at all. There was one man that stood in his was. And that was his younger brother – Malik.

"The name's Marik my dear." He grinned. "I'm Malik's older brother." Tea gasped. She never knew Malik had older brother. Hell, she did not know he _had_ brother at all. "Nice to meet you, at last, _Tea_." He said as blue-eyed girl was staring at him.

**A/N: Yay! Marik's here! No, not her plushy Marik x.x What have I done! This story will never end x.x NEVER! T.T**


End file.
